


Only The Future

by CaliGal



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Crying, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliGal/pseuds/CaliGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon Victor asking what Caliban wants of him, he finds out that his creature seeks to keep him for himself and punish him for his abandonment…but not in the way he might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Just so you know, in this story, Caliban has just left his theatre job for good and doesn't intend to ask for a mate.  
> Fair warning...this is a very dark story with equally dark and evil themes. If it'll be too disturbing for you, click the "back" button now.  
> To everyone else, read on and enjoy!

“What do you want of me? To suffer? You’ve done that.”

As Caliban knelt next to his creator and listened to his words, he thought of all the ways he could prove the good doctor wrong. If the naïve little man only knew the greatest depths of suffering…

“I’m sorry I left you,” Victor continued in a shaky voice.

_He’s afraid…good. It’s very fitting for him to fear his new master._

“I’m sorry for the cruelty you endured, that I inflicted upon you, but…I cannot unmake the past.”

_Perhaps not, but the future holds many possibilities._

The creature dropped the rag onto the ground before looking into the eyes of his maker.

“I’m not concerned with the past, only the future.”

Without another word, he swung his hand and quickly rendered the doctor unconscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn’t a long walk out of London and into the woods. Then again, no distance was too much for Caliban. Even while carrying Victor on his shoulders, his energy never faltered for an instant. After a while, he finally reached his destination.

Upon quitting at the theatre, the creature made it a point to search for a place where he and his captive wouldn’t be disturbed. He ultimately found a cabin in the middle of the forest. There was a small barn next to it with some pigs and piglets. It was perfect. However, despite offering the farmer money to vacate the home, Caliban was unable to make him willingly move out. He was about to leave, but a series of cruel insults from the man prompted him to turn around and snap his neck in less than a moment. Ironically, the farmer’s hogs ended up being Caliban’s method of destroying the body.

Once he moved his books and very few other belongings into his new abode, the creature set out to find his prize. And now, after all this time, he finally had it.

He kicked the door open and set Victor’s still form onto the cold floor. While shutting and locking the door, Caliban went through all the vengeful thoughts in his mind. Even though he’d had everything planned out beforehand, seeing Victor at his feet after years away from him set any ideas into oblivion. All he could think to do was improvise upon the doctor waking up.

Just at that moment, Victor’s eyelids started fluttering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks for the support, and I hope you like this chapter :)

Victor’s sight was quite blurry, but after blinking several times, he was able to make out his unfamiliar surroundings. The room wasn’t tiny, though it wasn’t very big either. There was a single window next to the door. Since there was no sunlight, the doctor assumed it was still nighttime. Not far from where he was, he saw a bed, a fireplace, a rickety wooden table, and a chair. The only sources of light were the two oil lamps nailed to the walls.

Once a few more seconds had passed, Victor noticed his horrid creature standing above him. Proteus’s blood had been cleaned from his face and hands, which was the smaller man’s only consolation in that moment, aside from his own washed face. He considered trying to stand, but thought better of it. Instead, he lifted his chin and tried to not show his fear.

“Where are we?”

“You needn’t know too much,” Caliban replied, his gaze still harsh. “You’ll never be leaving here.”

“What do you want?” Victor’s emotions were all over the place to the point where he barely knew what he was saying. “If you’re going to kill me, then do it, demon!”

“If I wanted you dead, Frankenstein, you’d have been dead long ago.”

The creature smiled slightly as he knelt down towards his creator.

“Besides, death would be far too simple of a retribution.”

At this, Victor couldn’t help but tremble.

_Does he intend to…torture me?_

However, his creation wasn’t finished.

“I have lived my life without truly living at all. You deprived me of every happiness the world has to offer. Therefore, since you’re the one who placed the jewels of love and companionship so far out of my reach, I will find them in you…whether you desire it or not.”

The doctor was suddenly consumed with horror and disgust. This thing was an abomination, the killer of Proteus!

_I’d rather be cast into Hell than spend one more moment here!_

He moved to get up and run for the door, only to be quickly seized and thrown back down. Caliban stood to block the exit as Victor shakily rose to his feet. At this point, the smaller man wasn’t even bothering to hold back his tears. All he could see in his mind was sweet Proteus lying dead on the cold floor, his blood coating the hands and face of the wretched being in front of him…the very being who was now threatening to imprison him forever! Victor charged at his firstborn with a cry of fury, but he was no match for him. Without any effort, Caliban grabbed his arms and pushed him against the wall. Before he had the chance to recover, he was punched in the gut and tossed to the ground. He frantically held his hand out, unable to endure anymore.

“Please,” he begged, not bearing to look at his creation. “Stop this. Just kill me!”

Caliban glared down at the pitiful man in disgust.

“How dare you…how _dare_ you beg for leave from this world after forcing me here against my will!”

With that, he lifted his foot and brought it down hard, barely an inch from Victor’s head. After standing there for a moment, he yanked his maker to his feet and roughly shoved him onto the bed.

“Rest, creator,” he snapped with pure contempt in his voice. “You’ll need your strength.”

Victor watched as Caliban walked away from him, picked up one of his books, and sat at the table to read. It took a while for the doctor to calm himself, but after moving onto his side and facing the opposite wall, his breathing became less erratic. Still, he couldn’t stop several silent tears from leaving his eyes.

_What have I done? My poor Proteus, I’m so sorry…_

OOOOOOOOOOO

After lighting the fireplace, Caliban went outside as the sun began its ascent the next morning. He made his way over to where the pigs were gathered and looked at the tiny piglets nursing from their mother. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small runt uselessly trying to fight its way through its siblings. The creature leaned over the fence and scooped up the struggling newborn. He walked away and held the animal in his arms for a few moments. Once it calmed down, he quickly broke its neck.

_You were robbed of a mother’s touch as well, little one, but at least you didn’t suffer for long._

Caliban’s sentimental thoughts were suddenly replaced with anger.

_Yet another thing my good creator has robbed me of._

He took the dead piglet into the cabin. After it was done roasting and he’d had his fill, he moved to wake Victor.

“Get up,” he said, shaking the doctor’s shoulders until his eyes opened. “Eat, there’s food on the table.”

Victor barely had time to remember the predicament he was in before rubbing his eyes and glancing at the remaining bits of the piglet. The concept of eating the meat while it still looked like the animal it came from was not appetizing, and he wasn’t all that hungry to begin with. He stayed put, even when Caliban turned to look at him.

“Go on,” he urged, a bit more gently this time.

“No. I’m not hungry.”

“I hope you don’t plan to try and starve yourself.” The creature took a slow step towards the bed. “You’d do well to obey. I’d rather not have to force you.”

This remark angered the smaller man, and he couldn’t stop himself from biting back.

“Because you have to achieve everything by force.”

Suddenly consumed with rage, Caliban stormed forward and punched his creator right in the jaw. After violently throwing him to the floor, he slapped the rest of the piglet onto the ground.

“Quite right,” he shouted, “and all because of you! It seems the world is only kind and generous to people of beauty. Do not presume to blame me for that which is clearly your doing, creator!”

With that, the creature leaned down and roughly turned Victor onto his belly, straddling the backs of his legs.

“As a forceful being, I ask you…will you eat off the floor, or must I force you in another way?”

This threat terrified the doctor, and he quickly answered before the decision could be made for him.

“Wait, I’ll eat! I’ll eat from the floor…”

He felt so ashamed, but after feeling his creation get off of him, he knew he’d made the right choice.

“Go on, then.”

Victor fought back his angry tears as he shakily grabbed a nearby piece of meat and started eating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapter will get explicit, so beware.

Victor was forced to remain facedown on the floor as his captor disposed of the piglet’s inedible remains. He could feel his embarrassment and fury pulsing through his body, but he made himself stay still. If this was what it took to survive, he was willing to submit.

_For now, at least._

Once sure he’d cleaned the last bone from the ground, Caliban turned back to the doctor. Seeing the arrogant little man in such a submissive state excited him in many ways. But he wanted to keep him in a confused and unaware mindset for as long as possible. Taking a few steps forward, the creature bent down, carefully pulled his creator to his feet, and led him to the nearby chair. His gentleness surprised and repulsed Victor, who quickly recoiled from his touch as soon as he was seated. The monster glared at him and reluctantly stepped back.

“You flinch from me, yet you are the cruelest of all, Frankenstein. A gesture of kindness such as that would be taken for granted, had it come from a beautiful person.”

Victor didn’t have the willpower to respond, but he was too afraid of ignoring him.

“I suppose you’re accustomed to compassion,” the creature added with a scoff. “People must be all too happy to interact with you. I imagine flocks of lovely women line the streets for a round in your bed, don’t they?”

At this, the doctor angrily spoke up.

“That’s not true!” he snapped, unable to hold it back.

However, instead of reacting with annoyance or ire, Caliban looked almost curious.

“Oh, I see…are you a virgin?”

Realizing his slip, Victor looked away in embarrassment. He would have given anything to take it back. To his further displeasure, his horrid creation knelt down in front of him to match his height.

“In that case, you should be grateful for any small bit of attention.” Caliban leaned a bit closer to the smaller man, gently cupping his cheeks in both hands when he tried to look away. “Can you really afford to reject anyone, Victor?”

Victor had never before hated the sound of his own name. The way this monster was holding his face made his insides roll over. But the repulsion he experienced in that moment was nothing compared to what he felt when Caliban moved his face even closer.

“ **No!** ” he cried, pushing against his assailant’s broad shoulders with all his might.

Not having this, the creature quickly wrapped one arm around the retreating man from behind, pinning both his arms down. He then dragged him up and weighed him against the harsh wall. Once he had Victor fully immobile, Caliban slid his free hand to the front of his captive’s trousers and started rubbing him through the fabric.

“Stop,” Victor growled through his teeth, vainly trying to escape the unwanted touch. “Get _away!_ ”

“What did I tell you before, creator? Be appreciative.”

Caliban stroked even harder, forcing a moan from the doctor. Victor was disgusted as he gradually lost the battle against his body. No matter how hard he thrashed, he was unable to get away from this ghastly violation. Despite this, part of him knew he could finally rest once he stopped struggling.

After several minutes of this taunting, Victor felt himself reaching his finish. However, Caliban suddenly removed his hand and pulled his maker away from the wall. Victor cried out in frustration and desperately tried to reach for himself, but his arms were still pinned. He felt so embarrassed and unsatisfied, and he could only imagine how widely his captor was smiling.

Caliban held onto Victor for about a minute before shoving him onto the bed.

“Go back to sleep,” he ordered with a victorious gleam in his eye.

In that moment, the doctor wanted nothing more than to rip the monster to pieces, but he knew better. He rolled onto his side, trying to ignore his anger at both his creation and himself.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Almost two hours later, Caliban was reading at the table again. Victor had turned away, but was unable to doze off. The more he thought about his state of arousal, the more it stuck around. It didn’t help that the cloth of his pants was still rubbing what remained of his erection. As long as his body stayed this way, he surely wouldn’t sleep.

Moving very carefully, Victor slid one hand down the waistband of his trousers. His eyelids fluttered at the feelings his fingers were causing. Though he’d touched himself once or twice in the past, he'd never been denied his release until now. This made the sensations even more intense.

Suddenly, to his horror, he heard his captor get up. He kept his hand where it was and prayed Caliban wouldn’t approach the bed. But that was his exact destination.

The creature angrily grabbed Victor and threw him to the floor.

_How dare he touch himself without my permission? He doesn’t deserve bliss unless I decide he does!_

Overcome with fury and frustration, Victor started to cry. He vainly tried to hide his face in his arms, but Caliban wouldn’t have it. He knelt down and quickly tugged Victor's bowtie free. Unable to react in time, the doctor was forced onto his back as his wrists were tied around the bed leg. The creature knelt down, sat astride his creator’s legs, and pressed his fingers against the bulge in Victor’s trousers.

“If you take any pleasure,” he hissed, “it will only be from me.”

With that, he slid Victor’s shirt and waistcoat up to bare his stomach. Then, he ripped the suspenders away and yanked the smaller man’s pants down to his knees. Victor tearfully tried to squirm away, but Caliban leaned next to him and propped himself up with one arm underneath his prisoner’s shoulders. After restraining the doctor’s legs with one of his own, he reached forward with his free hand and grasped Victor’s swollen organ.

The doctor couldn’t restrain a soft moan. He tried to look away and think of something else, but the monster’s unoccupied hand moved to the back of his head and squeezed.

“Look at me,” Caliban ordered, his eyes filled with restrained passion. “Do not turn from me!”

To prove his point, he slowly tightened his hold on Victor until he heard a painful whimper. He couldn’t help but stare at the tears leaking from the doctor’s squinted eyes. Still maintaining his grip, he leaned down to softly speak in Victor’s ear.

“It will be over sooner if you give in.”

As much as he didn’t want to be seen as powerless, Victor made himself relax and opened his eyes. He tried to concentrate on his firstborn’s yellow orbs in an attempt to will his erection away, but it was no use. Caliban’s touches were too much for anyone to physically resist. He could feel his face getting red with his tears, which only made him cry more. Though it seemed the embarrassment couldn’t get any worse, that changed when the creature spoke again a few minutes later.

“You feel weak, don’t you?” he said almost gleefully. “Well, you _are_ weak. You’re weak, pathetic, and… _small_.”

Caliban looked down at what he was doing for a moment before turning back to Victor. He allowed a miniscule smirk to appear on his lips before continuing.

“Yes, quite small indeed. You’re nothing but a small, weak little boy.”

These words made Victor’s inside burn with humiliation and rage, but part of him was starting to believe them. Never in his life had he felt so defeated and useless. Though he tried to convince himself otherwise, the next several minutes got rid of any doubt remaining in his mind. The feeling of his approaching climax was his only solace. But Caliban had other ideas.

“No,” he snapped. “You don’t deserve satisfaction.”

He slowed the movements of his hand, but didn’t stop altogether. The look of desperate aggravation in Victor’s face sent waves of pleasure through his own form.

“Don’t release, creator. You will regret it, I promise you.”

The doctor tried with all his might to restrain himself, but the fondling was forcing him closer and closer to that brink.

“Stop,” he begged. “Please, I _can’t!_ ”

“Yes, you can.”

As soon as Victor felt himself letting go, his captor stopped what he was doing. The smaller man closed his eyes in intense disappointment as the evidence of his ruined completion leaked out onto his stomach. He tried to look away, but the grip behind his head tightened. Caliban glared down at him with an expression of pure fury in his face.

“What did I tell you?” the creature asked, grabbing his creator’s organ and resuming his stroking. “How dare you disobey me!”

Suddenly overcome by sensations far too severe for him to handle, Victor struggled with all his might. But the monster moved his free arm and held it across his upper chest, stilling his thrashes. It wasn’t long before the doctor’s cries for mercy ripped their way out of him. Still, no matter what he said, Caliban would not let up, even after a couple more minutes went by.

“Ungrateful wretch. This is far less than you deserve.”

Victor wasn’t even trying to hold back his sobs at this point. He felt as if he would die if the torture didn’t stop. However, right before reaching the highest threshold of his endurance, his tormentor finally removed his hand. Things were silent for a little while before the creature spoke.

“Tell me you’re sorry, Victor,” he demanded softly, resting his hand on Victor’s hip. “Apologize to your master.”

But the doctor remained silent. After all he’d been through in the course of a few minutes, he was unwilling to lower himself anymore. But that quickly changed when he felt the hand on his hip move back to his softening erection and give him a brutal squeeze.

“I’m sorry! Please, I’m sorry!”

“For being a weak little boy.”

“I’m sorry for being a weak little boy,” Victor made himself say, tears of embarrassment leaving his eyes.

“You’re sorry, _what,_ for being a weak little boy?”

The smaller man didn’t want to give in, but when Caliban’s hand tightened around him, his willpower collapsed. He took a breath and tearfully gave his captor what he wanted.

“I’m sorry, master, for being a weak little boy!”

Appeased, the creature finally released Victor, pulled the clothing back into place, and untied his hands. Victor was disgusted by the sensation of his fluids soaking into his clothes, but it didn’t take long for him to not notice anymore. He tried to stand, only for Caliban to stop him and pull him up himself. Unable to bear being treated like a child, Victor unwisely opened his mouth.

“I don’t need your help.”

Before he could think about correcting his mistake, Caliban swiftly backhanded him across the face and threw him onto the bed.

“You’ve never been more wrong about anything,” he snapped, pacing a little bit. “But you’ll learn that soon enough. You _do_ need me, creator, as I need you.”

With that, the creature jumped on top of Victor, grabbed his face with both hands, and captured his lips in a brutal kiss. The smaller man tried to push him away, but was quickly pinned down. He cried out, only for Caliban to force his tongue into his mouth. The foreign taste was too much to endure on top of everything else.  However, before Victor could protest any further, his firstborn pulled back.

Caliban released his creator and stepped off of the bed. For a few tense seconds, he simply stared at his prisoner with all the passion within him. He was overwhelmed by what had just occurred, but eventually, he turned away and approached the table to resume his reading. All poor Victor could do was lay down and uselessly try to ignore the revulsion in the pit of his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks for the reviews and the support :) Sorry this took a while, but it's finals week.  
> This chapter contains mature content, so beware.

Aside from briefly visiting the nearby chamber pot and rubbing at his bruised cheek, all Victor could do for the next hour was lie motionless on the bed. The events of the day were making him unable to think clearly, but whenever he regained control of himself, his mind was overwhelmed with repugnance. What was Caliban trying to do? He surely wasn’t boasting his superior strength, as Proteus’s horrid demise had already shown that. But what was the point of ordering him to demean himself and refer to the creature as “master?” Though Victor knew Caliban had some sort of sick plan for him, he never expected it would turn out like this. If his creation hated him so much, he wouldn’t have touched him in such an intimate way, and he certainly wouldn’t have kissed him.

_Is he simply trying to hurt me, or…?_

Victor was distracted from his thoughts when he heard movement behind him. He closed his eyes and tried to stay still as the footsteps stopped next to the bed, but upon feeling a hand touch his shoulder, he couldn’t help but move away. However, the creature didn’t appreciate that.

“No, let go,” Victor snapped as Caliban pulled him into his arms from behind. “Don’t touch me!”

He tried to struggle some more, but when his captor tightened his hold, he made himself calm down. After a few tense seconds, the silence was broken.

“You’re the sole cause of your pain, creator,” Caliban said quietly. “That pain could be replaced with something else, if you would only stop fighting.”

This statement both sickened and puzzled Victor. There was no way for him to figure out what his firstborn’s true intentions were, which scared him more than anything. The creature moved one hand onto the doctor’s upper chest and softly rubbed his muscles through the fabric.

“This doesn’t need to be your prison. You could be happy here, with me.”

To Victor, that concept wasn’t even a remote possibility. While a large part of him felt guilty for abandoning his creation and leaving him to die, his actions didn’t hold a candle to the crimes this monster had committed. Not only had he brutally murdered Proteus, someone who’d done nothing wrong, but he’d also kidnapped his creator, beaten him, and assaulted him.

_How can he expect me to forgive him after all he’s taken from me?_

“I’ll never be happy here,” the smaller man hissed angrily, “and I will never be happy with you.”

He resumed his squirming again.  However, Caliban was infinitely stronger than him.

“You still haven’t realized it, have you? No matter how much you try to get away, you can’t! The two of us are forever connected.”

Victor tried to get up from the bed, but his captor was too quick. Within a few seconds, the doctor found himself caged against the wall. As Caliban placed both hands on either side of his prisoner, he leaned closer and spoke again.

“You will submit, Victor.”

“No, I—”

He was cut off with a kiss. Before the instinct to fight could even kick in for Victor, Caliban pinned his arms to his sides with a crushing embrace and used his free hand to cradle the back of his neck. The poor doctor was unable to do anything but wait for it to end. By the time it did, he had to gasp for air.

“It’s useless to ignore what you know to be true,” the monster breathed. “The sea’s mightiest storm hasn’t the strength to separate us.”

He slowly backed away from Victor, staring at him as he shakily sat down on the bed.

“Never forget that.”

The doctor turned onto his side again, not waiting until Caliban made it back to the table. While he was able to keep quiet and still, Victor didn’t have the strength to stop the tears from leaving his eyes. Part of him wasn’t sure why he was crying, but then again, with all the emotions racing through his mind, he didn’t think anyone else could restrain their tears either. For the life of him, he could not figure out what was going on inside the creature’s head. Everything he did contradicted what he said would happen. One moment, he was pummeling his maker and speaking of how death would be too easy of a punishment. But then, out of nowhere, he was spouting words about the supposed happiness they could share together.

As Victor calmed himself enough to close his eyes, he wondered which of these two sides of his creation he feared the most. But he couldn’t make up his mind.

OOOOOOOOOO

When he woke up, the window was open. The faint but present light indicated that it was early morning. Despite remembering his predicament, Victor let out a sigh of relief at the emptiness of the cabin. Once this realization hit him, he felt a wave of adrenaline rush down his spine. He rose to his feet and carefully went over to the window. As far as he could see, Caliban was not anywhere close by. After slowly moving towards the closed door, the doctor shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Even though he didn’t know which direction London was in, he figured he could look for someone to help him get back.

_Don’t think, just run. Run as far and as fast as you can, and don’t look back._

Victor opened the door and did just that. There were nothing but trees all around the cabin and barn, so he just zigzagged his way through them as quickly as his legs could carry him. A little voice in his mind yelled at him to look back and see if his captor was following, but he ignored it. However, as he started to tire, he gave in to the impulse and turned his head. He immediately wished he hadn’t.

Caliban was no more than a hundred feet behind him. He didn’t seem to be running very fast. In fact, as Victor slowed down, the creature did the same. Wild with panic, the doctor tried to make himself go faster. But his strength was quickly caving in. Through his tears, he saw his tormentor slowing down and approaching at a brisk walk.

_No…please, no! What can I do?_

Thinking fast, Victor grabbed a nearby tree branch. Before he could lift it high enough to use as a weapon, the creature closed in. Not quite ready to give up yet, the smaller man mustered his last remaining bits of strength and ran at his creation, only to be swiftly knocked out with a blow to the head.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Even after carrying Victor back to the cabin, putting him on the bed, and tying his wrists to the headboard with his broken suspender straps, Caliban’s fury still hadn’t decreased. He already told Victor of his destiny, but he ran anyways. The little bastard tried to leave him again, after all he’d put him through so many years beforehand. How blind could he possibly be?

_Words and mere violence don’t seem to be getting through to him. I’ll have to try something else…_

Despite his determination to frighten his creator into obedience, the creature found himself looking forward to his plan. He unbuttoned his trench coat and laid it on the table before looking on a nearby shelf to find a butcher’s knife. Upon finding one, he heard Victor stir behind him.

Before the doctor could swing his unbound legs off the bed, Caliban quickly walked over and pushed them back onto the mattress. Victor tried again, but his captor restrained his knees long enough to straddle them. Once the smaller man was completely pinned, the creature tightened his grip on the knife and fisted the front of his prize’s waistcoat with his free hand. Victor gulped, unable to take his eyes away from the blade.

_Is he going to cut me?_

He tried not to show his fear, but it proved to be very difficult. However, he was surprised again when his creation merely started cutting through the fabric. Once the ruined waistcoat was discarded and Caliban had moved on to the shirt, the doctor’s fright quickly returned. In a matter of moments, his shirt was ripped to shreds and he was half-naked beneath the monster. Victor braced himself for the first slash, but to his further shock, the creature dropped the knife onto the floor.

For the next several seconds, it was silent. Caliban stared down at Victor in a way that he couldn’t comprehend. There was no anger, no smugness, and no apparent sign of an oncoming attack. No matter how diligently Victor studied his face, he couldn’t figure out what was on his mind.

Then, the creature reached out and rested his hands on the skin of the smaller man’s sides. The fingers slowly moved to his belly before travelling up his chest and gently rubbing the faint tufts of hair. Victor couldn’t move for a few seconds, but once the ability returned to him, he quickly began thrashing again.

“Stop it!” he barked. “Get _off_ of me, you—”

Caliban’s hands suddenly went from the doctor’s chest to his neck. His expression didn’t change as his grip tightened just enough to limit the ability to breathe. Victor squirmed for a few more seconds, but the vice-like fingers around his throat were rapidly suppressing his resistance. Before he could get too out of breath, the creature’s grasp finally loosened. Realizing he had just received a scary warning, he thought better of trying anything else. Caliban kept his hands on Victor’s neck for a few more seconds before trailing one down to his collarbone. The fingers still on his captive’s neck slid up to lightly grasp his jaw. After another moment, he carefully turned Victor’s face to the side, leaned down, and pressed his lips against the tender skin of his throat.

Victor froze. He couldn’t believe what was happening at that moment, but at the same time, he was all too aware. His fear of the creature kept him from struggling, though the urge to fight soon escalated when the horror didn’t stop.

Taking his time with it, Caliban moved his kisses across the smaller man’s neck and onto his upper chest. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but the pleasant musky scent of his creator’s flesh slowly chipped away at his nervousness. His growing curiousity caused him to dart his tongue out for a taste. Victor whimpered in disgust and attempted to wriggle a bit more, only for the creature to grip his chin even tighter. All the doctor could do was squeeze his eyes shut and try to block everything out. But the feeling of the damp tongue moving further down his chest easily broke him out of his internal sanctuary.

The more he had of his maker’s flavor, the more the monster wanted of it. He rested both hands against Victor’s ribcage as he continued down his body. Upon feeling the small but existent bulge growing beneath him in his captive’s trousers, another idea struck him. He wanted to satisfy his own lusts, but more importantly, he craved for Victor to enjoy it as well.

_And he will know who is giving him such pleasures._

When the creature’s lips moved down Victor’s abdomen and his hands went to unfasten his slacks, the smaller man began to panic.

“ _No!_ ” he wailed, barely rolling onto his side. “Please, stop!”

The petrified doctor was swiftly pushed back into place as Caliban sat on his lower legs, pinning them. No longer wanting to waste time, he undid the clasps of Victor’s trousers and pulled them down to circle his thighs.

“Stop it!” Victor’s tears flowed freely as his assailant laid one arm across his hips and used his free hand to take hold of his prisoner’s hardening erection. “Get away, _goddamn_ you!”

When Caliban bent his head down, Victor closed his eyes and turned away. He couldn’t hold back a moan of revulsion and arousal, but he managed to get to a place in his mind where everything was pitch black. Nevertheless, the sensation of what was happening to him was all too real. No matter how viciously he squirmed and kicked, there was no way to stop it. Figuring it would end sooner if he reached his peak, he relaxed as much as possible and desperately searched his thoughts for anything that could speed things up.

After a few seconds, he remembered a girl he knew as a child.

_Right…Libby. She had long blonde curls then. It’s probably still like that…_

Victor tried to imagine what his adolescent crush would look like now, and in a matter of moments, a provocative picture formed in his head. He felt her golden hair resting against the skin of his thighs, saw her beautiful body hovering above his own, felt her warm pink lips around him…

Before long, the doctor was finally closer to his climax. However, Caliban suddenly lifted his head, causing the smaller man to groan in frustration. After staring at him for a bit, the creature spoke.

“Do you want me to finish you?”

Victor dreaded having to play this game again, but he was determined to stand his ground.

“No,” he replied, blinking back his tears.

Upon hearing this, the monster resumed his actions. The doctor retreated back into himself, his heart pounding with dismay.

_He’s not going to let me escape this, is he?_

He tried to think about Libby again, but his increasing worry made it difficult to do so. When brought to the brink a second time, the poor man knew he would have to surrender his dignity at some point.

“I’ll ask again…do you want me to finish you?”

Victor took a shaky breath and answered.

“Yes.”

Satisfied, Caliban sat up a little bit.

“Then beg. Beg your master to grant your wish.”

The smaller man couldn’t hold back a grimace, but his sickened mindset made him frantic to say anything that would get this torment over with.

“Please…finish me.” Victor swiftly remedied his words when he was given a piercing glare. “Master! Master, _please!_ I beg of you!”

He was crying now, but he didn’t care. The appeased look on the creature’s face was good enough for him.

_If there’s a God, let this be done!_

“Look at me, Victor!” Caliban snapped when his creator closed his eyes. “You’re thinking of ignoring this, but you will _not_. Each time you look away, I’ll stop.”

This command made Victor’s tears thicken even more. Still, he forced himself to comply as the creature continued his assault. True to his word, Caliban did indeed stop every time his captive turned away. After a few more of these infuriating incidents, Victor unwillingly looked the monster right in the eye. As much as he didn’t want to focus on his assailant, his brain was too seized up to think about anything else except ending this putrid encounter.

It took several long and agonizing minutes, but the doctor was finally approaching his completion once again. He couldn’t keep from closing his eyes as a series of strangled moans burst out of him.  However, Caliban didn’t care anymore.

“Yes,” he said, replacing his mouth with his hand for a brief moment. “Go on, Victor. Come for me.”

A few moments later, the smaller man did just that. Waves of pleasure rippled up and down his spine, but it didn’t feel quite as wonderful as he knew it would feel had it come from a much less loathsome person. Despite his discomfort, he was relieved that it was finally over. But his captor wasn’t done with him yet. Before Victor had a chance to reorient himself, Caliban climbed up his body, grabbed his face, and pressed a firm kiss against his lips. Squealing, Victor tried to spit out the overwhelming taste being forced into his mouth. But the creature was far too strong, leaving the doctor no choice but to wait until he stopped.

Caliban slowly broke the kiss and tightened his hold when Victor attempted to turn away.

“You learn rather slowly,” he whispered, hovering his dark lips just over Victor’s. “Didn’t I say you’d not run away from me more than once?”

The smaller man knew better than to answer. Not daring to break eye contact, he blinked back a few tears as his creation kept talking.

“Well, you won’t try doing so again.” He narrowed his gaze, not restraining any of the passion radiating from his yellow eyes. “ _Never_ again.”

After what felt like forever, Caliban put Victor's trousers back into place, untied him, and went to the other side of the cabin. The doctor could only lie on his back and stare at the dusty ceiling above him. His already diminishing grasp on what was going on shrunk even more with every passing second, which terrified him all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :) Prepare for mature content and read on.

Only when Caliban left the cabin a few hours later to get more firewood did Victor finally relax. He didn’t want to release his sobs to their full extent, but there was no stopping the tears from leaving his eyes. Every time he thought he was done crying, another round ran through him. His mind was in so many different places to the point where he couldn’t concentrate on anything, which only made the tears double in number.

Once he was able to set his thoughts in order, all he could think about was his wretched creation. Though the assault had been over for a while, Victor still felt everything as if it were still happening to him. He felt the tight suspenders cutting at his wrists as he vainly tried to yank himself loose. He felt Caliban’s hands, lips, and tongue on his neck, his chest, and even further down his body. He felt the warm mouth making his blood rush through his veins at an alarming speed. He felt the monster’s tongue snake its way into his mouth and render him helpless. Worst of all, he felt the pathetic cries of mercy and pleasure ripping out of his throat.

Unable to stand the idea of living with his shame for another second, Victor stood and threw himself towards the door. He remembered his captor’s warning all too well, but he didn’t care.

_Anything’s better than this!_

After running outside and passing the side of the cabin, the doctor barely saw Caliban out of the corner of his eye. The rumbling of the pursuing footsteps didn’t register in his brain. The only thing that broke him out of his desperate trance was the feeling of the creature’s strong hands grabbing his arms and halting his movements.

“Let me go!” Victor screamed, not caring how pitiful his voice sounded. “Let _go!_ ”

The monster ignored him as he dragged the thrashing man back into the cabin and locked the door. Upon being momentarily released, Victor ran at his creation. He swung his fists as hard as he could, but Caliban caught one wrist in each of his hands. He effortlessly restrained both of them before using his free hand to sock Victor right in the gut.

The smaller man was sent sprawling to the floor. He moved a shaky hand to his side, but was quickly tackled from behind and pushed down. Grabbing a nearby shred of the doctor’s ruined shirt, the creature tied his captive’s wrists behind his back, hoisted him to his feet, and forced him onto the bed. Victor tried to squirm away, only to be rolled onto his belly. He didn’t know what to think for a few moments, but when he felt his trousers being pulled off, he started panicking.

“Stop! What’re you doing?!”

Despite his cries, the poor doctor was unable to stop the removal of his pants, shoes, and even his socks. He struggled ferociously when he felt Caliban leaning over him and rubbing his clothed arousal against his exposed rear end.

“Please!” Victor begged, overcome with pure terror. “Please, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I won’t run again! Don’t! _Anything_ but that!”

The creature halted. He kept himself pressed up against his prisoner, but took his pleading to heart. While Victor surely needed another lesson in obedience, it would also be good for him to know of his master’s capacity for showing mercy. After several tense seconds, Caliban flipped him onto his back and grabbed his chin.

“Very well, but…look, you’ve gotten me into quite a state. If I don’t take you, will you help me to my release in a different way?”

Victor grimaced, but instantly regretted it.

“Unless you want me to continue…”

“No, _no!_ Please, I’ll help you! I’ll do whatever you want.”

Appeased, the creature sat up and put both hands on the doctor’s hips.

“You’re not firm, creator.”

_How can you expect me to be, you daft brute?_

“You’ll need to be. Allow me to assist with that.”

Before Victor could object, Caliban moved one hand down to grasp him. Not wanting to get himself into any more trouble than he was already in, the smaller man took a shallow breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

“No,” the monster said harshly as he began to slowly stroke his captive’s organ. “Don’t close your eyes.”

That did it. Victor’s disgusted weeping overcame him, and though he didn’t dare struggle, he couldn’t bring himself to obey.

“ _Victor_.”

The petrified doctor reluctantly opened his eyes upon hearing the threat in his creation’s voice. He could barely see through his tears, but the piercing yellow orbs still managed to penetrate his soul.

“Yes,” Caliban muttered softly, increasing his pace. “Yes, that’s right.”

Victor tried his best to make his body resist, but it was ultimately a losing battle. He was aroused within a couple of short minutes.

“Good, you’re ready. So am I.”

The creature stopped what he was doing and put his hands on Victor’s legs, pushing them apart. The doctor took a moment to compose himself, but the sight of his captor undoing his trousers struck pure horror into his being.

“No, _wait!_ ” he screamed, uselessly trying to squirm away. “You said you wouldn’t…!”

“Calm down, you asinine boy. I won’t.”

After pulling down his pants just enough to expose his erection, Caliban climbed onto the bed and settled on top of the smaller man. Despite his intentions to obey and get this torture over with, Victor couldn’t help but cry out in repulsion when he felt the monster’s organ against his own.

“Keep still,” Caliban chided when the bound man tried to fidget. “This won’t hurt, but only if you’re good.”

Once the doctor stilled, the creature moved one arm around his trembling shoulders. His free hand slid under the doctor’s behind and pulled him close. Victor attempted to wriggle free again, but his captor tightened both his arms, effectively stopping his struggles.

“You’ll be good, won’t you? Tell me what a good little boy you are.”

“I’m not little!” Victor snapped, unable to restrain his anger in time.

But his protests were soon quieted when Caliban began grinding against him.

“Of course you are. You’re a feeble little child…and you’re all mine.”

The creature continued his thrusting and pulled his prize even closer. Though still clothed, he could feel the heat radiating from Victor’s skin. It was so pink, so ripe with life. After a few more seconds, he was unable to resist leaning down and burying his face in the crook of his neck. The smaller man tried to turn away, but his captor’s arm stopped him. He had no choice but to endure, even when he felt the familiar tongue lapping at his flesh.

Fortunately, he felt himself getting close, as did Caliban. Accelerating his movements and continuing his indulgence in the doctor’s taste, the overwhelmed creature allowed his moans to escape him. He kept his face where it was for a little while, but upon hearing Victor trying to hold back his sounds, he quickly sat up and spoke.

“Look at me.” He narrowed his eyes when Victor didn’t obey. “ _Look at me,_ I said! Look upon your master.”

Not able to endure this for another second, the doctor finally relented. He made himself watch as Caliban squeezed his own eyes shut in the throes of his release, and didn’t even halt his gaze when his firstborn rested his head upon his shoulder. All he could do was stare at the ceiling.

It took a few moments for him to notice his remaining arousal. The frustration seeped into him fairly quickly, and though he tried to hide it, the creature saw right through him.

“Poor boy,” he whispered in what could only be described as sympathy. “You weren’t able to release. Perhaps you’d like to.”

Caliban moved his hand from beneath Victor and trailed it to his slightly softened length. He wasted no time with stroking his maker back into his fully aroused state.

“Do you? Tell me.”

Victor was far too defeated to not give his captor what he wanted.

“Yes, master. Please!”

Smiling triumphantly, Caliban went even faster. He pulled the doctor against him as he forced the blissful cries from the quaking body. But just as Victor was rapidly approaching his climax, the friction stopped.

“Well, I’m not allowing it,” the creature said calmly, ignoring Victor’s whimper of need. “You tried to run again. You didn’t obey me.”

“ _Please_ , I—”

The smaller man was cut off with a slap to the face. It didn’t jar him all that much, but he couldn’t stop his humiliated weeping.

“I think you deserved much worse, Victor. You deserved to have me take you like one of the boars outside would take its sow. But I showed you mercy, didn’t I?”

Victor was slow to answer, but quickly did so when his creation moved to hit him again.

“Yes! Yes, you did.”

“That’s right.” Caliban lowered his hand to rest on Victor’s cheek. “Now thank your master for his kindness.”

“Thank you, master. You’re so kind, thank you.”

Victor’s tears were slowing, but it didn’t make him feel any less ashamed of himself. That was all he could feel. Even after the monster had left the bed, and the doctor felt the foreign fluid drying on his belly as his own erection shriveled away, the shame was the only thing that stayed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks so much for the continued support and reviews :)  
> Dark acts await you, so beware.

Victor wasn’t untied until almost an hour had passed. Luckily, he was able to drift off to sleep a few times. His captor wasn’t offering him any food, which was just as well, since his appetite was nonexistent. If it were up to him, Victor wouldn't ever eat another bite of food again. But the monster would never allow that to happen.

The doctor woke again to find that it was still dark. It had been a few hours after sunset when he’d fallen asleep, so he figured it was around midnight or so. He didn’t bother looking around the cabin too much, but he saw Caliban sitting at the table, reading by candlelight. The fireplace provided a bit more illumination. Still, without the sun in the sky, the room was like a crypt.

_It might as well be. I feel dead already. I’d certainly welcome it…_

Not wanting his abominable creation to be anywhere in his line of sight, Victor turned over to face the wall. He could feel those eyes looking at him, and he silently cursed himself for moving.

_Please don’t get up. You’ve done enough, just leave me alone._

Things were quiet for a while. Victor wanted to believe Caliban had gone back to his reading, but he could no longer hear the flipping of pages. His worries were confirmed when he heard the book being closed and placed onto the table. Shutting his eyes and pressing his face into his pillow, Victor tried to block out the approaching footsteps. His whole body tensed up to the point where he was sure to snap. Upon feeling the cold hand on his shoulder, that’s exactly what he did.

With a cry of fury, Victor threw the hand away from him and reeled his fists against the creature. He hit his chest, his arms, his shoulders, whatever he could reach, desperate to cause pain. Caliban just stood there. Regardless of how viciously the smaller man screamed and thrashed, it had no effect. The monster’s expression didn’t even change. Victor eventually got up and propelled himself towards the side of the cabin. After finding the knife he was looking for, he ran to attack. But his pace was nowhere near where it needed to be. Caliban disarmed him with ease, and was dragging him back to the bed in a matter of seconds.

“I _hate_ you! Let go of me, let _go!_ ”

But he wouldn’t. He sat down on the bed and pulled the smaller man against him. Restraining his maker’s thrashing proved to be little effort, but the creature couldn’t ignore the sting of his words. Victor was not settling into his new life, which wasn’t that much of a shock to Caliban. Killing his little brother obviously upset the doctor greatly. Still, the creature was getting tired of Victor’s persistent rebellious attitude.

_No matter what I say or do, he still doesn’t understand. He’s unlikely to run again, but I’ll make sure the thought never crosses his mind. It’s time to…solidify things._

Victor tried to squirm, but he couldn’t stop the monster from embracing him and holding his head against his chest. The thundering heartbeat under Victor’s ear reminded him of his creation’s existence, which was more torturous than he could have imagined. He’d brought _life_ to this thing. Because of his cowardice, Proteus was dead, and he himself was trapped with no hope of escape. It was too horrible to endure for another second.

“Kill me,” he whispered after a few minutes, having tired himself out. “Please, I can’t take it anymore.”

“Shhh,” Caliban muttered, running his fingers through Victor’s messy hair. “Breathe.”

“ _Stop_ it! Your punishments cannot become any crueler. You’ve gotten your revenge, so _kill me!_ ”

“Revenge? No, no. That’s not what I want.”

Victor kept weeping, but his confusion made him pay attention as the monster continued.

“ _Atonement_ , creator. Making up for your crimes. You must know I don’t enjoy hurting you. If not for your defiance, we could share such joy and comfort with each other.”

The doctor didn’t have the strength to disagree. After a moment, Caliban released him and went over to a nearby cabinet. Victor stared at him, unsure of what he was looking for. Upon finding what he wanted, the creature returned to the bed and carefully sat by his creator. Once he was able to calm himself enough to speak, Victor reluctantly asked a question.

“What…what’s that for?”

“This?” Caliban tightened his grip on the small bottle of vegetable oil. “It will make things easier for you.”

The smaller man was clueless for a second, but the look in his creation’s eyes suddenly made his heart sink.

“You and I are forever joined in soul, Victor. And now, we will be joined in body.”

Victor was nearly paralyzed by his terror. He tried to jump from the bed, but the creature quickly caught him around his waist.

“No!” Victor’s throat hurt from the shrieking, but it didn’t even register with him. “Please, **_no!_** I’ll do anything, _anything_ else! _Please!_ ”

The monster embraced the panicking man from behind and pushed him onto the mattress, pinning him down with his weight.

“I don’t _want_ anything else, not right now. Calm yourself, or it’ll be worse for you.”

“Please don’t!” Victor struggled with all his might, but it was useless. “I can’t!”

“I’ll be good to you,” Caliban said soothingly, moving to whisper into the doctor’s ear. “Don’t weep, it’s all right.”

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Eventually, Victor’s sobbing shrunk into quiet cries. The creature sat up a little bit when he felt his captive slowly relax.

“Will you obey, or must I tie you again?”

He got the answer upon loosening his arms. Victor instantly tried to squirm away from him, so Caliban grabbed his wrists and held them together while reaching for the nearby suspender strap still hanging from the headboard. Only when the smaller man was inescapably bound did the monster stand up. Victor tearfully tugged at the strap, but it wouldn’t come loose.

Caliban never took his eyes from his maker as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He'd always felt sickened by the badly healed autopsy scars on his torso, to say nothing about the ones on his head. But he was proud of them now. They were Victor’s work, after all. Once the shirt was off, the creature proceeded to his trousers. Victor was starting to look behind him, but upon seeing his half-naked creation, he turned back around and curled into a ball. Caliban was almost amused by this, but Victor’s soft weeping made his insides hurt.

_If my appearance disgusts him so much, why’d he bring me to life at all?_

After another moment, Caliban stepped out of his pants and approached the bed. He then picked up the oil, carefully setting it down on the floor.

_I won’t need it until later._

Victor tried to keep himself curled up, but the monster wouldn’t have it. He pulled his captive’s legs out from under him and pushed him down with a hand on his back.

“Oh, get _away!_ ” Victor begged as Caliban bent over him from behind and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Stop it!”

“Hush.”

The creature moved his other hand underneath the doctor’s belly. Pulling him close, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss against the back of his neck.

“So sweet,” he breathed, ignoring Victor’s cringe. “My sweet boy.”

Out of nowhere, Caliban felt his blood burning within his veins. A hunger unlike anything he’d ever felt quickly consumed him. The fire grew hotter and hotter with every passing moment, and before long, something within him snapped. Without saying a word, he flipped the smaller man onto his back. Victor opened his mouth to voice his disgust, only for the creature to swallow his protests in a fiery kiss.

Squealing in revulsion, Victor tried to turn his head away. However, the monster moved one hand behind his neck and angled his face towards him, deepening the kiss. His free arm slid beneath the doctor’s torso and pulled him in. This closeness of their naked bodies repelled Victor more than anything he’d ever felt before. He squirmed and thrashed with all his might, but he was too weak. As his assailant’s tongue invaded his mouth, Victor’s frantic anger hit the limit. Without thinking, he bit down. Caliban broke the kiss with a surprised grunt of pain. The unashamed look in the smaller man’s eyes nearly made him lose his temper, but he was able to control himself. Instead, he tightened his grip on Victor’s neck.

“Would you rather I didn’t use the oil?”

The fear rushed right back into Victor’s face at this. Caliban restrained a smirk and narrowed his gaze, piercing the blue tear-filled orbs beneath him.

“Don’t do that again, Victor.”

He kissed him again, and this time, the doctor didn’t try to resist. All he could do was remain limp aside from his weak crying. Victor was relieved when the creature’s lips finally left his own, but groaned in protest as they started travelling down his neck and chest. Despite his utter fear and disgust, Victor felt himself becoming aroused, which didn’t go unnoticed by Caliban.

“Very good,” he said against Victor’s flesh, kissing him right below his belly button. “I’ll take care of you soon, don’t worry.”

Within seconds, he was crawling back up his captive’s body and capturing his lips once more. Victor couldn’t hold back a moan as his creation grinded against him. He tried to turn his face away, but it was a useless endeavor. After a little while, Caliban ghosted his lips across Victor’s cheek and rested his face against the smaller man’s neck. He closed his eyes for a second as his own body spoke to him.

_I’m ready._

He subtly reached down with one hand and grabbed the bottle. Before Victor could begin to struggle upon seeing it, he was rolled onto his belly.

“Please, don’t.” He no longer had the strength to scream as Caliban sat on the backs of his legs and lubricated himself with the oil. “You don’t have to do this.”

“No, I don’t have to. I want to.”

With that, the creature placed the bottle back onto the floor and began moving his creator’s legs apart. Victor tried to resist, but it was too much for him.

“And you will want to as well, creator.”

Upon feeling the monster at his entrance, the horrified doctor squirmed with all his might, pulling vainly at his binds. But two hands on his sides halted him.

“Do not struggle.” Caliban moved one hand to rub the sobbing man’s back. “This will hurt, but I’ll be gentle.”

Victor’s mind felt numb for a little while. He couldn’t register the fact that this was happening, but at the same time, he was all too aware. His terror was the only thing keeping him from moving. However, when the monster suddenly pushed himself inside of him, Victor let out an agonized cry. The pain only increased when he desperately attempted to crawl forward.

“No, no, no,” his tormentor said firmly, easily suppressing his wriggling. “It’ll hurt more if you don’t relax.”

The smaller man reluctantly complied. Whatever this new feeling was, he loathed it. He felt so overstuffed, as if the natural flow of his body was being blocked off. The fact that the person he hated most was now connected with him made everything worse. But the pain overwhelmed him to the point where he had no choice but to calm down.

The creature remained still for a few minutes. He wanted Victor to compose himself before they continued, and he also wanted to savor every moment. The sensation of finally possessing his maker was far more satisfying than he’d thought it would be. His prize felt so warm and tight around him. It was incredible enough now, but he knew it would get better, which made him all the more excited.

Once Victor’s inner muscles slackened enough, Caliban started to move. After several thrusts, he was unable to hold back his moans of pleasure. The doctor’s noises were still ones of pain, but it wasn’t quite as bad as before. The oil had indeed made things easier. Then, out of nowhere, the intrusion rubbed against something inside of him. A cry of bliss shot out of him before he had a chance to stop it. The monster paused for a brief moment, only to drape himself over Victor and pull him as close as possible.

“Yes,” he panted, pressing kiss after kiss against the smaller man’s back and shoulders. “ _Yes_ , Victor!”

Victor tried to restrain himself, but upon Caliban moving one hand down to stroke him, any chances of resistance were diminished. Before long, neither of them could hold anything back. As much as the doctor hated himself for reacting, he wanted to do anything he could that would get it over with.

Finally, once a few more minutes had passed, the creature picked up his speed. Victor started feeling pain again, but it wasn’t unbearable. He preferred the physical aches instead of the anguish overcoming his heart and soul.

Victor climaxed not very long after his captor did. As Caliban withdrew from him, he felt a sensation of great relief for a second or two. But it was quickly replaced with humiliation and disgust. He barely felt the creature untying him, getting up, and lifting the covers over the trembling man. Only when Caliban climbed in next to him did he tense up. Victor tried to slow his tears, but once he felt the wretched being loop an inescapable arm around his waist, he started thrashing.

“No, get away from me!” He could barely speak through his horrid sobs. “Leave me alone!”

Caliban wrapped both arms around his captive from behind, covering the flailing legs with his own.

“Shhh,” he whispered into Victor’s ear, softly kissing the skin just below it. “You did so well. Such a good boy.”

“I’m _not_ …”

The poor doctor no longer had the energy to protest, or to experience anything but the desire to fall asleep and get away from his misery. With great reluctance, he let himself relax into the sweat-slick embrace.

“Go to sleep, Victor,” the creature breathed, closing his own eyes for a little while. “That's it.  Good boy, my sweet little boy…”

Before too long, Victor was finally asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks for the support, and I hope you like this chapter =)

“What the fuck…?”

Ethan was shocked by the site awaiting him in the doctor’s lab. Sir Malcolm was standing over a ripped-up pile of flesh. Once he had steadied himself, the gunslinger stepped into the room and followed Sembene the rest of the way.

“What happened?”

“We’ve yet to answer that,” replied Malcolm. “Sembene has called upon Dr. Frankenstein many times for the past two days, to no avail. He broke in this morning and came across this.”

After spending a few seconds staring at the corpse, something dawned on Ethan.

“Wait…I know him. I saw him on the docks with the doctor two days ago. Mr. Proteus, he said his name was.”

The words could barely come out of his mouth. The odor and overall terror of the carnage practically paralyzed him. None of it made sense. Victor and his companion seemed friendly enough.

“Do you think the doctor…?”

“No. Even if he had cause, I don’t believe he has the strength to tear someone asunder. And look.” The older man gestured at the faint red trail leading away from the mutilated body and towards the large door nearby. “Drag marks. He might have been taken away from here by force.”

“If he didn’t do this, who—?”

“A monster.”

They turned to Sembene, who hadn’t spoken until this point. He didn’t blink once as he continued.

“Likely not the creature we are seeking, but…something entirely different.”

“What makes you think it’s not what we’re after?” asked Ethan.

“I don’t think. I know.”

Though nobody said anything, the other two knew it as well. It was too tense to break the silence, but eventually, Ethan wiped the sweat from his brow and swallowed before speaking.

“Well…what in hell are we supposed to do?”

“I wish I knew,” Malcolm said, taking a deep breath. “We’ll start by telling Vanessa.”

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The pain didn’t register with Victor until he’d sat up a little bit. He fell back down onto the mattress as his body seized up. It felt like he’d been torn up on the inside, and any limbs that didn’t feel this way were sore from his struggles. Caliban glanced at him from next to the fireplace.

“Oh, you’re up.” He didn’t seem angry, but he wasn’t cheerful either. “Go to the table, there’s a bowl for you.”

Even if Victor wanted to obey, he knew sitting on the chair would be excruciating. The thought of begging was almost unendurable, but his pain didn’t leave him with any other choice.

“Please, I’m too sore. I’ll eat later.”

His captor eyed him for a moment. Victor glanced down, unable to look at his assailant.

“You’ll eat now, Victor,” Caliban said, letting his voice become harsh. “It’ll get cold, and you haven’t had anything in a while.”

“I’m not hungry! How could…?”

The doctor stopped himself, not wanting to think about his disgust. But his firstborn looked at him with genuine curiousity.

“Yes?”

Victor’s control finally caved in.

“How could you expect me to be hungry after what you did last night?”

It was silent for a bit before Caliban sighed deeply.

“If you’re in such pain, stay there and I’ll bring you something.”

He made his way to the table and reached towards Victor’s stew. However, the smaller man was nowhere near being ready to submit.

_You will **not** act like this is nothing!_

“I said I wasn’t hungry. I don’t want anything from you!”

Suddenly, the monster grabbed the nearby chair and tossed it across the room before storming at Victor.

“Why must you always provoke me?” he snapped, seizing his captive’s shoulders. “Your stubbornness and your constant need to fight are the causes of your aches.”

Victor couldn’t help but wince as the creature’s hold tightened.

“Please, stop! It hurts…”

“If you hadn’t struggled, you wouldn’t be in this much pain.”

After a few more seconds, Caliban released the doctor and took a step back. He gazed at him before returning to the table and picking up the bowl.

“Now, either you can eat your breakfast, or what happened last night will happen again.”

Unable to stomach the idea of another assault, Victor reluctantly accepted the bowl and started eating. Caliban stayed a few feet away and watched. As much as he couldn’t stand the feeling of those monstrous eyes on him, the doctor quickly ate his stew in just a matter of minutes. Once the bowl was taken away, he turned back onto his side. The mere movement of his body sent waves of pain through him, but it barely computed. He just wanted to go back to sleep and forget the hell he was in. But a few moments later, he felt the creature pull back the covers and climb in behind him.

“No,” Victor tearfully begged when his creation’s arms went around him. “I did as you asked.”

“This isn’t a punishment, Victor. I want to be near you.”

It hurt too much for the smaller man to resist as he was rolled over and pulled against his captor. He hated being overcome by his soreness. It wasn’t long before the mournful cries began to break free. Victor tried to turn away, but Caliban embraced him even closer.

“Shhh,” he whispered, ignoring the wet tear-stained patch on the front of his shirt. “It’s all right.”

“Please leave me alone. If only for a moment, leave me _alone!_ ”

“Hush.” The creature rested his face against the crease of Victor’s neck and whispered into his ear. “My own gentle child…”

Victor squeezed his eyes shut as Caliban continued his cooing. His body and mind were rapidly relaxing, and no matter how badly he wished to resist, he couldn’t ignore the gentle touches and words.

_It hurts…I’m too tired, I don’t want it to hurt._

“Better?” Caliban asked softly, not stopping his caresses. “I would’ve loved to hear you say such things to me, creator. In another world, perhaps, where all is perfect and the colors are rich.”

The distraught doctor felt his mind shut down. Maybe he would think about what to do later, but now, it was all too much to handle. The monster smiled against his skin as Victor relaxed in his arms. He pulled him closer and continued to unleash his tender affections.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks again for the support, and as for certain suggestions, I'll definitely keep them in mind for future chapters. There is a brief moment of attempted self-harm, so beware.  
> Read on and enjoy :)

The changing colors of the sunset didn’t matter a bit. Victor could no longer tell if anything he saw or felt was real. An overwhelming numbness had latched onto his soul. It was almost peaceful, since Victor only encountered pain whenever he tried to escape that feeling. Perhaps a lack of anything was better than having nothing but hurt.

He wanted to feel relieved when Caliban left to check on the pigs, but there wasn’t enough energy to think about it. It didn’t take any strength to release the flow of his tears, which was his only comfort. Weeping was his only method of casting out the darkness within him. But it would never last long. And if it wasn’t his sobbing that brought him out of the fog, it was the thundering sound of his heartbeat.

_Oh, right...the morphine._

He was tempted to laugh at the irony. The tortures he’d gone through in the recent days had completely distracted him from the withdrawal. Even now, he barely felt anything from that. Part of him was almost grateful. Almost…

No. He couldn’t feel anything towards this monster. There was no denying his contrition at having caused Caliban’s heartache, but the notion of forgetting or forgiving the vindictive slaughter of his beloved Proteus was nonexistent. No matter which way he could or would turn, there was nothing awaiting him but more pain and suffering.

Victor didn’t even feel himself walk over to pick up the sharpest knife he could find and bring it back to the bed. A brief moment was seemingly all it took. He squeezed the splintering handle and was about to plunge the cold steel into his neck when something stopped him.

_I can’t believe this. I…I’m afraid._

He’d spent so many years fighting to defeat death, only to suddenly fear it. But it wasn’t so much the fear of the actual process. His surgical skills might’ve helped make a cut precise enough to let him bleed out with minimal pain. Despite his long-lasting disbelief in a higher power, what if all those holy books were truthful? What if he were cast into eternal fires upon running the knife across his throat? Or worse yet…what if there was nothing but blackness? Before he could contemplate things further, the door opened and Caliban froze upon seeing his armed captive. Time slowed down in Victor’s eyes as his firstborn ran towards him. He had plenty of time to pull the blade into himself, but his hand wouldn’t obey. That horrid fear of the unknown was far too strong for him to overcome.

Immediately after snatching the knife from his prisoner and tossing it away, the monster quickly took Victor’s face into his hands. He had to make sure he was unharmed, that there was still a sliver of life in his gaze. Upon seeing the teary blue eyes twitching in fear, Caliban relaxed and allowed his rage to return.

“How could…? Why would you think of this?” Victor was silent, which made the creature angrily tighten his grip a bit more. “Answer me!”

At this, every ounce of Victor’s terror vanished into thin air. He took a shallow breath before speaking.

“You’re surprised? How could you need to ask such questions? Anyone would gladly choose death over the tortures you’ve been inflicting upon me.”

Caliban slowly released the doctor’s face and slid his pale hands down to his shoulders.

“Why rouse my anger, if the consequences are so unbearable?”

“They will always be unbearable, whether I fight or not.” He looked right into his creation’s yellow eyes. “Happiness cannot exist for anyone in the presence of a monster like you.”

The creature couldn’t stop the hurt from showing on his face. Still, he composed himself after a few moments.

“Are my affections truly so repulsive to you? Despite my sins against my fellow creation, you’ve no right to despise me as much as I could you. If I am the monster you claim me to be, it’s because you made me so. My soul would not be a blackened void if not for your cowardly abandonment. Just as you prefer death to me, I’d have preferred it to what you did. And yet here I stand, creator. Everything about me, good and otherwise, is on you.”

Victor was speechless. He hadn’t expected such agonized feelings from the abomination before him. But he wasn’t ready to concede defeat just yet. He sat up a little, trying to ignore the hands still gripping him tightly.

“You’re right. I made an unforgivable mistake in leaving you, I know that. But my errs don’t give you the right to take your happiness at the expense of others!”

“ _You_ robbed me of happiness, so I can take it at _your_ expense. And I will.”

Something snapped within Victor as Caliban tried to bend down towards him. He frantically pushed at his captor’s chest, too distraught to face his everlasting sin.

“Stop! Get _away,_ you vile thing—“

The monster backhanded him with a growl of rage and pounced, weighing him down onto the mattress. The desperate feeling within him was of equal passion to that of his maker. He ran his fingers all over the smaller man, crushing the mortal body against him whenever it squirmed.

Victor suddenly burst into hopeless tears. He couldn’t stand the uncertainty of what this thing wanted, of how his words challenged his actions all too much. And most of all, he hated that he didn’t run himself through when he had the chance.

“ **Please!** ” he shrieked, squeezing his eyes shut. “Why’re you doing this? What do you _want_ from me, demon?”

Caliban quickly sat up and grabbed Victor’s head, pinning his arms with his elbows.

“I’ve told you, but you’ve not listened, _demon!_ Every existing sliver of my love is what I’ve tried to give you! But your infantile resistance has made my efforts impossible. For all I have gifted you with, there has been _nothing_ for me in return. That is all I want from you, all I ever wanted from anyone!”

“I owe you nothing!”

“You owe me _everything!_ ”

Victor let out a cry of utter frustration as he let himself relax. He had to catch his breath for several moments before being able to continue.

“You cannot demand love with such brutality.”

“Yes,” Caliban said in a surprisingly gentle tone. “You’re right. And that can end today.”

He slowly moved his hands to the smaller man’s face and cupped his damp cheeks.

“I’m prepared to shower you with as much tenderness and adoration as I’m capable of giving. But this will only be possible if you truly do the same in return.”

Upon hearing this, Victor’s tears resumed their silent flow. He couldn’t think of fighting again without feeling a thick curtain of exhaustion loom over him. In a desperate last-ditch effort to atone for things in his own way, he finally spoke.

“Then come with me. We can go back to London, and you can live with me in my home. I’ll provide for the both of us—“

“No.”

“I’ll tell no one of any of this, I swear it! I have important work…”

“You’ll not create any more beings like myself to destroy the lives of, Victor. We’ll remain here, thee and me, and neither of us will approach society again.” The doctor went to protest, but was immediately cut off. “Nobody will find you. They know not where you are, and never will.”

As much as Victor didn’t want to believe these words, he knew the chances of his colleagues finding him were not promising. He had stopped trying to hide his tears at this point.

“Shh,” Caliban whispered, wiping the little droplets away with his thumbs. “I am all you need, child, as you are all I need.”

The doctor couldn’t think for a while, but once he could, only thoughts of sorrow and guilt filled his soul. Everything his firstborn said about him was all too truthful. He had caused all of this by leaving Caliban for dead.

_It would’ve been kinder to kill him right there on the table._

Not only had he ruined this creature’s life, he’d given him immense strength and endurance, far beyond that of all mankind. The hateful murder of Proteus was terrifying enough, but the notion of what his firstborn could do to others made Victor’s stomach turn. He couldn’t have that on his conscience on top of everything else. As he realized what he had to do, he became further blinded by tears.

_I’ve no other choice. Until my body expires, I have to stay with him._

Victor let himself weep a little bit harder. The creature’s arms carefully curled around him and enveloped his form, holding him still.

“Why do you still have tears?”

“Please, I’m…I’m so tired.”

Caliban allowed the smallest of smiles to stretch across his dark lips as he bent down to press them to his maker’s forehead.

“Then go to sleep, little boy. Sleep, and when you wake, fight no more.”

Victor’s last remaining bits of resistance slipped away as he fell into his dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks for the support, and I hope you like this chapter.  
> Beware of mature content =)

Caliban held the sleeping Victor in his arms for the whole night. The hours passed very gradually, but it didn’t bother him. He was happy to have so much time to enjoy the peaceful feeling. His captive was utterly relaxed in his embrace, and he wondered if it would last. Though Victor did seem to be in a state of surrender by the end of their spat, maybe that would change once he’d rested. Still, the creature was fairly confident that things would remain at a subdued manner.

After a while, he carefully let go of the doctor and got out of bed. He lit some kindling in the fireplace, making sure to glance over at Victor every now and then. His insides burned with a pleasant unfamiliar feeling at the thought of his creator no longer rebelling against him. It was far-fetched, of course, but the smaller man had said he was too tired to fight anymore. Caliban felt the same way. He didn’t want their time together to be a never-ending battle.

Once the fire was active enough, the creature started heating some of the meat from the previous day. He figured a good breakfast would be a fair start to a better life for his prize. After another minute or two, he approached the bed and laid a delicate hand on Victor’s shoulder.

“Victor.”

The doctor’s eyes slowly fluttered open. When he saw his creation kneeling over him, he quickly remembered what transpired between them the previous night. A wave of bereavement ran down his spine for a moment or two. Still, he remembered why he needed to make this sacrifice, and he had every intention of upholding his silent vow. But he wasn’t the least bit happy about it.

_Well…it’ll go easier for me if I obey him._

Despite not being all that hungry, Victor didn’t resist eating the food his captor offered him. It was actually quite good. The water given to him afterwards tasted fresher than it had before. He figured it probably had to do with his earlier resistance, and to his surprise, he felt momentarily pleased about his choice to submit. There wasn’t enough energy within him to feel ashamed of this. Only a tragic acceptance remained.

While the doctor was finishing his breakfast, Caliban put some more water over the fireplace.

“Once this warms, I’ll bathe you.”

Victor suddenly looked up from his food, meeting the gaze of his creation. He wasn’t keen on the idea of being near Caliban, let alone being washed by him, but at the same time, the filth on his body had built up to an unbearable level. It probably wasn’t as bad as he thought, but with all he’d been through, everything was astronomically repugnant. After a moment or two, he looked down in defeat, and the satisfied creature resumed what he was doing.

A little while later, he came across some shaving soap and beckoned the doctor to sit at the table. Victor didn’t find this difficult to obey, since he wasn’t in too much pain anymore. Still, the creature folded his trench coat and placed it on the chair to cushion it. As the soap was being rubbed onto his face, Victor spoke.

“Please, I…may I shave myself?”

Caliban wasn’t angered by this request, but he was too cautious to grant it.

“No. I can’t trust you to not hurt yourself.”

As much as the smaller man wanted to protest, he couldn’t help but understand this concern. He closed his eyes as the creature knelt behind him, gently pulling his head back against his shoulder. When Victor felt the razor against his neck, he impulsively flinched.

“Shh,” his captor whispered, gradually pressing his fingers harder against Victor’s forehead. “I won’t hurt you.”

After a moment, he began running the blade across the warm flesh. While pleased to feel his captive relaxing, Caliban wasn’t blind to the unhappy tears filling those bloodshot eyes. Still, he continued what he was doing until the doctor’s face was as smooth as it was on the day they came to their new home. As he wiped the remaining suds away from Victor’s cheeks, he saw the faint purple bruises that were previously hidden by his stubble. A small pang of guilt ran through the creature, but he brushed it aside.

_I’ll not hit him again, it’s in the past._

Despite his intentions to make a better existence for the two of them, Caliban still felt the need to comfort his prize now. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against one of the welts. Even though Victor didn’t flinch away from him as he’d done before, the monster wasn’t foolish enough to think he wanted this. He made himself stop once he saw the steam rising from the heating water nearby.

After adding in a piece of Victor’s shredded shirt and some cold water, the creature turned to his captive.

“Come here.”

The smaller man quickly obeyed, but when his firstborn poured the water into a basin and knelt on the floor, all he could do was stand there awkwardly. Caliban held out a hand to him, and after a brief second or two of hesitation, he took it. He surprised himself by letting the creature pull him back against his chest while washing his torso. Victor didn’t even feel the urge to recoil anymore. Meanwhile, his captor was savoring the feeling of his maker being close to him. He couldn’t help but close his yellow eyes for a second or two before resuming his concentration.

Once Victor’s front was clean, Caliban placed the cloth into the basin and gently laid his hands on the smaller man’s waist.

“Turn onto your belly, over my lap.”

Though the doctor felt the nervousness fluttering within him again, he did as he was told. He gradually relaxed as the cloth rubbed against his shoulders and back at a steady pace. It was when he felt it travel a bit lower that his body started clenching.

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you, Victor,” Caliban muttered tenderly. “Be still.”

He made himself obey, but couldn’t stop a few quiet tears from leaving his eyes. However, the cloth merely dabbed at his entrance in a shockingly comforting way for a minute or two before moving to the backs of his legs. While Victor felt relieved, he couldn’t forget how soothing it was. It took too much energy to make himself feel ashamed of enjoying these touches, so he didn’t bother doing so.

After letting his captive dry by the fireplace for a little while, the creature go up and walked over to the bed. He took one of the pillows and placed it onto the middle of the mattress before turning back to Victor.

“You can come back to bed now.”

The smaller man shakily rose to his feet and approached his firstborn. But pure panic consumed him when he felt those hands on his shoulders maneuvering him onto his front.

“Wait,” he pleaded. “Please, _don’t_.”

While he didn’t dare struggle, his weeping overtook him in a matter of seconds. Caliban was quick to act upon seeing this. He loosened his grip and carefully stroked Victor’s upper arms.

“No, no, I’m not going to do that.” This didn’t help to calm the doctor, so he spoke again. “I just want to tend to your hurts.”

Victor finally got a grip and gradually restrained his sobs. His fear still remained, however. The creature took hold of his thighs and slowly pushed him facedown onto the bed, making him lean his pelvis against the pillow he’d put down. When Victor laid his head on the remaining pillow and slackened his body the rest of the way, Caliban climbed onto the mattress and lightly straddled his prize’s lower back.

“Yes,” he breathed, reaching out to gently take one of the smaller man’s forearms. “Just relax, I’ll take care of you.”

With that, he leaned forward and kissed the flesh of Victor’s wrists. There was still some faint bruising from when he’d tied him during their first time, so he made sure to cover every inch of the blemish with his lips. After doing the same with the other wrist, he took both of them and placed them near the headboard.

“Keep your hands here, Victor."

Victor complied. He shut his eyes and took a few shallow breaths as Caliban’s kisses travelled across the backs of his shoulders. The cold fingers were caressing the skin right under his arms, eventually moving to the sides of his ribcage. Then, after a couple of minutes, the contact was gone. The doctor felt Caliban sliding a bit further down the bed, but not wanting to anger his jailor, he didn’t turn to look. However, when two hands touched the backs of his upper thighs and started moving them apart, Victor’s anxiety returned. The creature could feel the tension in the smaller man’s muscles, so he massaged them as best he could for a little while before bending his head down.

Suddenly feeling those icy lips against an unusual place, Victor impulsively tried to crawl forward. But Caliban halted his movements with two hands on his hips.

“Hold still,” he snapped, his voice a bit more harsh than he wanted it to be. “Let me…quell this hurt.”

Victor reluctantly settled back down, unwilling to risk upsetting his creation. A resounding pang of disgust ran through his spine at what was happening, but as much as he wanted to deny it, there was also a deep pleasure growing stronger as a few more minutes passed. Though he’d been a doctor for several years, he didn’t know about the blissful capabilities of that particular opening in the body. Before he could contemplate it further, the sensations increased, pushing him past that familiar point of no return.

In the aftershocks of his climax, everything was both warm and numb to Victor. He barely felt Caliban getting up after a minute or so and approaching a nearby shelf. The creature returned to the bed just as the smaller man mustered enough strength to roll onto his side. To his confusion, his captor had a book in his hands.

“May I read to you?”

Victor was too surprised and out of breath to do anything other than nod. Looking his creator right in the eye, Caliban slowly sat on the mattress and opened the volume.

“And if you wish,” he added, “you’re free to read my books at any time.”

Genuinely grateful for this small leeway, Victor made himself respond.

“Thank you.”

As his firstborn began speaking the words, the doctor leaned his head against the pillow and took a few breaths. He wanted to hold onto whatever resistance that remained within him, but with everything happening at such a rapid pace, only rest would help him do so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry this chapter took a while, but I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and support, and read on :)

Much to Victor’s surprise, his captor decided to let him go outside near the end of the day, even going so far as to lend him his coat and return his shoes to him. It was meant to be a treat for him, according to the creature, but the doctor couldn’t help but feel bitterness about it. Was Caliban ignorant enough to believe that Victor was some sort of dog, only to be let out of his cage every once in a while? Despite his bubbling anger, Victor kept his feelings hidden and let himself look forward to this treasure.

_It’ll be nice to be outside, and to have a brief minute or two to myself._

However, after he stepped through the door, his creation followed him.

“Wait, what…?”

Though unable to hold back this small objection, Victor glanced down at his feet before quietly speaking again.

“I…I thought I’d be by myself.”

Caliban didn’t seem angered by the doctor’s words, but he wasn’t happy with them either.

“No,” he stated, remaining next to Victor as they started walking. “I still can’t trust you to not run.”

Victor’s heart sunk, but he didn’t say anything else. He was too overwhelmed by his disappointment, and he didn’t want to bring more pain on himself. Still, the creature broke the silence after a minute or so.

“Surely you can understand my concerns. Despite my many warnings, you’ve been treacherous twice before.”

“There wouldn’t be sense in my trying again,” the smaller man snapped, wrapping the coat around himself a bit more. “You’d just hunt me down, as always.”

The creature didn’t appreciate his captive’s sharp tone of voice, but he ignored it for the moment. He then surprised himself by reaching out to take Victor’s hand into his own. Though it was a simple touch, it pleased him.

“Stop,” the doctor said, vainly trying to free his hand. “You owe me a bit of freedom.”

“I will never owe you anything.”

“You’ve deprived me of my joy!”

Within a few seconds, Caliban had him pinned against a nearby tree.

“Perhaps you should’ve considered that before depriving me of mine.”

After staring into his maker’s eyes for a little while, the creature grabbed Victor’s wrist and tugged him back to his side as they continued along. Things were uncomfortably quiet for the next few seconds, so he softly spoke up.

“I thought you were through with this childish defiance, Victor. What’s changed? You seemed to enjoy my affections until now.”

“Affections,” Victor scoffed bitterly, unable to cherish the walk anymore. “You know neither the word nor the feeling.”

“I feel affection for you.”

Caliban tried to pull him a bit closer, but the doctor flinched away.

“If that were true, you wouldn’t have done all of this. You’re incapable of anything good.”

He attempted to yank his hand away again, only for the creature’s grip to tighten even more.

“Get _away_ from me!”

Upon feeling his captor’s free arm wrapping firmly around his waist and pulling him far too close, something within Victor snapped. He elbowed Caliban in the chest as hard as he could. Once he felt the arm loosen a little bit, he quickly spun around and punched the monster in the jaw.

Pure terror ran down Victor’s spine for a split second, but it was soon replaced by a warm feeling of pride. He barely felt the sting in his knuckles for a brief while. However, things immediately got worse when he saw the bead of blood dripping from Caliban’s split lip. Before the smaller man could even think about begging forgiveness or making a run for it, his firstborn lunged forward, yanked the coat away, and threw him into the cold dirt. For a moment, Victor was sure the creature would beat him senseless. But all he did was yank the doctor to his feet, drag him into the cabin, tie his hands behind his back, and push him onto the bed. Despite his assailant quickly going back outside and leaving his prisoner in the darkness, Victor was almost relieved at this. It could have been worse, after all.

_But it…it still can get worse._

No matter how hard Victor tried to hold onto that feeling of pride, it was swiftly vanishing. By the time his fear returned, he didn’t bother fighting it. For the love of God, what had he done? Why couldn’t he just behave? He’d been so disappointed by Caliban accompanying him on his walk, but what did he expect? His captor had a point: the smaller man did indeed try to run away a couple of times before. There was no reason for the monster to let him go by himself. And now, after promising to not fight anymore, he’d made things even worse. The thought of being on this thing’s bad side was more terrifying than anything else in the world.

The tears filled his eyes before the doctor could stop them, but he took a bit of comfort from the act. The tears did help to release pent-up emotions he’d been holding in for so long. However, the solace was short-lived, and the guilt soon returned. Despite himself, Victor was starting to fear the darkness of the cabin. After a few more minutes, his horror got the best of him, and he raised his voice as best he could.

“I…I’m sorry!”

There was no reply, which made Victor weep even harder as his panic increased.

“Please!” he wailed, no longer caring if he sounded pathetic. “Master, I’m _sorry!_ I’ll be good! Don’t leave me alone, _please!_ ”

No matter how much he apologized and pleaded over the next several minutes, it didn’t have any effect. Still, Victor continued. His fear of whatever punishment awaited was too great for him to not do anything to lessen it. Then again, what he’d done was awful. There was probably no way to quell the creature’s rage.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Having put his coat back on, Caliban quietly stood outside the sealed cabin and listened to his creator’s pleas for quite a while. His lip didn’t hurt very much, but his anger was sizzling. Victor had hit him. After all the promises he made, he actually lashed out and struck his master. For that, he needed to be left in the darkness for some time. It was the only way he’d learn.

After several more minutes went by, the doctor’s weeping became quieter. The creature took this opportunity to carefully step away from the cabin and turn to the woods. While he certainly didn’t plan on going too far away, he needed some distance of his own.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Several hours later, around midnight, he returned to the cabin and took off his coat, draping it over the back of the chair. Victor was asleep, but from the looks of it, his face was still red and wet. While not in a great hurry to speak with his prize, Caliban didn’t try to keep the noise down either. As he bent down to light the fireplace, he heard a slight bit of rustling behind him. He didn’t bother to look at Victor as the smaller man took a shallow breath.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, tears filling his eyes again.

“Don’t.”

“ _Please,_ I—”

“Spare me your excuses, Frankenstein.”

The creature rose to his feet and turned towards the wall, pacing a bit.

“Why should I believe your apologies?” he asked spitefully. “I can’t trust in anything you say. It doesn’t matter how much I try to comfort you and make you happy. You’ve still rebelled against your master.”

Victor didn’t answer. All he could do was lean his head against his pillow in an attempt to slow his tears. Unfortunately, his lack of a response only served to provoke the monster’s ire. Without warning, Caliban stormed towards the bed and roughly seized Victor’s quaking shoulders. Petrified of what was surely to come, the weeping man glanced away.

“ _Look at me_ , Victor!”

Victor was slow to comply, but when Caliban tightened his grip, he had no choice but to stare into those frightening eyes. There was anger in them, but to the doctor’s slight surprise, a gleam of hurt resided within the yellow orbs as well. For a brief moment, he felt deserving of whatever the creature was about to do.

But out of nowhere, the cold pale hands released his shoulders.

“Cease your sniveling, child,” Caliban snapped, shoving Victor onto the mattress. “Sleep.”

The doctor stared at his creation as he walked back to the table before reluctantly turning onto his side. He was able to calm himself enough to stop his audible cries, but the tears were an entirely different story. Even though his fear and guilt were still as strong as before, his body impulsively started obeying the monster’s demand. Victor’s last feeling before drifting off to sleep was how tight the binds were around his wrists, and how much he deserved it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks for your continued support, and I hope you like this chapter. Beware of mature content.

Throughout the night, Victor was barely able to sleep at all. Every few hours, he’d wake up and remember what happened. His guilt would latch onto him, making it impossible to dose off again.

_I can’t feel this way! This isn’t my fault…_

He didn’t even believe his own thoughts anymore. His attitude and stubbornness were solely to blame for this conflict. The horrid aura of unhappiness he’d been yanked into was clouding his ability to control himself. Despite the utter unfairness of his predicament, not to mention the illegality, he knew he had no choice but to honor his word. But it couldn’t have been more torturous.

After a moment, the doctor cursed himself for focusing so much on his own misery instead of the heartache he’d put his firstborn through. Everything Caliban said of his hardships was true, especially the part about all of it being Victor’s fault. His insides ached as he thought of how things would’ve transpired had he not abandoned his creation.

_God, what a different story we would be telling._

Then, Victor finally understood. Every attempt at fighting for his own happiness had ended up angering his captor, but whenever the creature was satisfied and Victor was truly distraught, he wouldn’t hurt the doctor. Perhaps his despair was the key to fulfilling his vow. Tears filled his eyes at the thought of it, but he was out of options.

_I…I won’t fight anymore. I’ll give up my own happiness forever. Still, if it makes him happy and keeps him from hurting me…_

Part of him couldn’t believe he was thinking this. However, Victor’s only spark of hope rested in the fact that death would release him someday. He would hold onto that, and hopefully, it would make the years pass like days.

It was difficult to go back to sleep with all the tears piling up, but Victor made himself be patient. After all, every moment of his suffering helped him to atone for his lifelong sin.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Eventually, the sun ascended enough for Victor to see the inside of the cabin. His creation was at the table, using a small candle to read one of his volumes. The doctor simply stared at him for a moment, suppressing the small bubble of resentment in his belly.

_I deserve this treatment. I’m the cause of his wickedness, after all._

He shifted his leg on the mattress, making Caliban glance towards him. Victor held onto the gaze once their eyes met. Though the notion was ridiculous, he hoped his firstborn would be able to see his thoughts in his mind. He surely saw something, for he soon stood and walked in his direction. The doctor didn’t look away as Caliban knelt next to the bed. It was hard not to, since there were so many emotions in those eyes. Hurt, betrayal, disappointment…

Victor suddenly felt as if he were under the stern gaze of a parent, and like most children would, he buckled underneath his own shame. But he couldn’t focus on his own feelings anymore.

_What he needs from me…that’s all I am now._

After hesitating for a brief moment, the doctor sat up as much as his bound hands would let him. He leaned his head forward, and when Caliban didn’t recoil, he pressed a light kiss against his captor’s cut. The smaller man felt the tension beneath his lips, but there still wasn’t any reaction, so he repeated his gesture. Then, out of nowhere, the creature’s hands moved to Victor’s shoulders and pushed him onto his back.

“Why?” he asked in an almost childlike way.

Victor was clueless for a second or two, but once the words reached him, he knew what to say.

“I’m sorry for your wound, for all of your wounds…inside and out.”

Caliban was surprised when his creator didn’t break eye contact, and within a few moments, he felt a familiar heat engulfing his form. His fingers instinctively went to the flat buttons on his shirt.

“I want you to kiss it again,” he told the smaller man while undoing the buttons. “You’ll kiss every wound you made.”

Holding back his secret dread, Victor nodded as the creature proceeded to his trousers. A small cramp suddenly ran up his arm, so he meekly spoke up.

“Might my hands be untied?”

“No.” Caliban’s voice was gentle as he climbed onto the bed and loomed over his captive. “You won’t need them.”

Though disappointed, Victor kept it to himself. Upon feeling a cold hand sliding behind his head and pulling him in, he leaned forward the rest of the way.

He kissed the cut once more, and since Caliban’s eyes were fluttering shut, the doctor let his own lids close. It was odd to feel the rough scar under his lips as he proceeded up the neck, but he paid it no mind.

_This is what he needs._

The creature savored these feelings for all they were worth, bending his head down a bit to make his disfigured temple easier to reach. It took a large portion of his strength to maintain his composure. Eventually, as Victor trailed his kisses back down his pale neck to start on his chest, Caliban stopped him to readjust their positions. Once he was sitting up with his back against the pillows, he pulled the doctor against his chest and kept the fingers of one hand entangled in the young man’s hair.

Victor resumed his attentions, making sure not to neglect a single inch of the long autopsy scar. He tried his best to appreciate what he was doing. After all, he was obviously another step closer to making his firstborn feel better. Upon reaching the bottom of the scar, he started making his way back up. However, the hand behind his head slowly stopped him.

Caliban looked right into those blue eyes as he grasped Victor’s face with both hands. His thumb rubbed against the soft lips and carefully pushed into the warm cavern of moisture. He held it there for a few moments before speaking.

“Go lower, Victor.”

It didn’t take long for the doctor to realize what his captor wanted of him. The idea of it gave him great pause, however. Still, when the monster removed his thumb and gently grazed it across Victor’s cheek, he couldn’t help but feel comforted.

“I won’t be rough,” Caliban said reassuringly. “Now, show me how sorry you are.”

As the smaller man reluctantly complied, he held onto what the creature had said. This act would serve as a sincere apology, and if it kept Caliban pleased, Victor wouldn’t have to endure any more pain for the time being. Despite the tears pooling in his eyes and the repulsion growing in his gut with every passing minute, he was able to take a small amount of solace from that fact alone.

Caliban softly rubbed Victor’s hair, using his free hand to maintain a firm yet gentle grip on his head. He wanted to concentrate on making sure his prize knew his place, but he let himself lean against the pillows a bit more. Though the physical sensations were heavenly enough, they were nothing compared to seeing Victor submitting like this. It made him happy to think of the doctor accepting his fate. Perhaps he would grow to love his master, along with his role as his lover.

_That would make me very happy._

Before long, he reached his peak. He carefully held onto Victor’s head, making sure to not crush it in the throes of his ecstasy. Once freed from the inescapable hands, the smaller man considered ridding his mouth of the unpleasant taste. However, Caliban pulled him into a caging embrace and laid his fingers over Victor’s lips, leaving him with no choice but to swallow. He turned his head away and released his tears, but before he could catch his breath the rest of the way, his captor cupped his cheek in one hand and consumed his mouth in a kiss.

Overwhelmed by the erotic mixture of both their flavors, the creature held onto Victor with a hand behind his neck. He didn’t let up until the doctor was desperate for fresh air, and even then, he quickly pulled him back in right after each inhale. Still crying in his humiliation and lack of oxygen, Victor felt his brain seize up. It was difficult for him to think for a little while, but once Caliban finally broke the kiss, his pathetic mindset immediately returned.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, unable to look at his assailant. “I’ll never do it again!”

The monster snaked his arms around the distraught young man even tighter and rocked him back and forth for a bit.

“You mustn’t be so defiant, child. It’s easier to obey, is it not?” He felt Victor nod, but that wasn’t enough. “Use your words with me. Is it not?”

“Yes,” the doctor whispered. “It’s easier.”

“I’ve so much to give you,” Caliban cooed, resting his cheek against Victor’s. “Just submit, and I can bestow such gifts upon you, pleasures greater than anything among the stars.”

A minute or two later, the creature slid one hand behind the smaller man’s back and undid the binds around his wrists. Victor sighed in relief at this, and in his drained state, he pushed himself to speak.

“Thank you, master. It’s more than I deserve.”

“Yes, it is. But you’re going to be good from now on, aren’t you?”

“I will, yes.”

Satisfied with this, Caliban held onto his captive and continued cradling him through his tears. Despite the shame Victor felt in giving in, he wasn’t being hurt at the moment. And for the time being, that was the only thing that mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks again for the support. Sorry this chapter isn't all that long, but I hope you enjoy it =)

_“Victor…”_

_The poor boy frantically tried to back away, only to hit a brick wall. He could only stare as his mother approached him._

_“What do you think now, my son?” the woman asked, blood dribbling from her mouth and onto her burial dress. “Did you keep your promise? Did you save me?”_

_Victor was too petrified to reply, which didn’t sit well with his accoster._

_“Answer, child!”_

_“No! No, I…I failed you, Mother. But I’ll—”_

_“You’ll what?” Caroline’s expression became more monstrous. “Don’t waste my time, boy. Admit to your error.”_

_“W-What?”_

_“You wanted to create life, didn’t you? Well, you brought forth death.”_

_As more blood fell from his mother’s lips, Victor cowered against the wall. But a scream ripped free from his throat when the phantom woman suddenly charged at him with a shattering screech…_

**_“No!”_ **

OOOOOOOOOOO

His eyes shot open, but all he could see was blackness. Upon feeling a presence above him, Victor tried to leap from the bed. He wailed as a pair of cold hands seized his arms and pinned him down.

“Let me go, please! It’s my fault, I’m sorry—”

“Shh, Victor.”

The doctor froze. That wasn’t his mother’s voice at all. After a few moments, he was able to make out the faint light of the nearby fireplace behind the large form of his creation. Though he’d never admit it, Victor was relieved to see him. Still, his relief wasn’t enough to keep his tears from falling. He tried to roll away, but Caliban sat down on the bed and swiftly pulled his captive into his arms. While the smaller man couldn’t help but flinch, there was no denying the comfort he felt from the gesture.

“You had a night terror?” the creature asked after a couple of minutes.

Victor nodded, too overwhelmed to do much else.

“What was it about?”

“I…I can’t…”

Though the doctor was afraid of being punished for disobeying, all Caliban did was gently run his cold fingers through his prize’s hair.

_Mother would always do that when I cried…_

Once a few more moments went by, Victor was able to speak.

“My mother, she…she was bleeding. She was angry with me for breaking my promise.”

“Promise?”

“She died when I was a boy, and I vowed to myself that I would…avenge her. But I couldn’t.”

The weeping man tried to blink back his tears as he took a breath. All the creature could do was gaze at him.

“It was a recurring nightmare,” Victor continued. “But until now, I hadn’t seen it for a long while.”

“When was the last time?”

“Not long before…before you came to be.”

Caliban didn’t really know how to respond to this, but for the first time, he felt pity for his maker.

“Why has it been that long, creator?”

“I don’t know.”

As his prisoner continued crying, the monster took all of this in.

_He feels such guilt over his mother…is that why he did all of this?_

The notion of that possibility made him tighten his arms around Victor and pull him closer. To his surprise, he felt the doctor relax.

“My beloved boy, shh. I’m here.”

He continued whispering tender platitudes for several minutes. Everything within Victor told him not to cherish these affections, but he was too exhausted and desperate to refuse them. He closed his dampened eyes and focused on how gentle the fingers felt in his hair, how secure the arm around him made him feel, how soft the thick fabric of Caliban’s shirt felt against his cheek. With his current predicament, he needed all the solace he could get.

Eventually, the doctor calmed down enough for the creature to loosen his hold on him. After lifting a hand up to wipe away the rest of his tears, Victor rolled onto his back and turned his head away. While he didn’t dare recoil from the arm still around his shoulders, he felt the need to maintain a grip on whatever remained of his former self. However, once some more time had passed, Caliban slowly reached forward to graze his free hand across Victor’s cheek before gripping his chin and turning his face towards him. He stared down into those sapphire eyes, but saw nothing but emptiness and sorrow.

_Perhaps I can change that._

After bending down to place a soft kiss against the corner of Victor’s mouth, the monster was met with no reaction. He felt no resistance either, so he repeated the gesture more firmly. To his great shock, Victor returned the kiss with just as much strength. Whenever Caliban added a bit more passion, his prize did the same. Before long, neither of them was able to resist being consumed by the desire for warmth and comfort. They absorbed each other’s tastes, while still hanging onto their respective controls.

The kiss was suddenly broken. Part of Victor suspected that his captor wanted to take him again, but he didn’t let himself panic. He was just starting to take a few soft breaths when his firstborn spoke.

“Go back to sleep, Victor.” The creature rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him close. “I’m here.”

As he felt the doctor obeying his request, Caliban pressed a tiny kiss to his teary cheek. He went so far as to let his own eyes close for a bit. Whenever his captive was relaxed and submissive, there was nothing to worry about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks so much for the reviews and support, and I hope you like this one. There's highly mature content ahead, so beware =)

Victor woke up to the feeling of a soft wet rag dabbing his forehead. Upon opening his eyes and adjusting to the faint morning light, he glanced up at Caliban. He returned the stare while still rubbing the cloth against the doctor’s sweaty face. Though the smaller man heard the faint echo of resistance in his head, there wasn’t nearly enough of it. All he could do was lie there and close his eyes, enjoying the gentle wash. No matter who it was coming from, it was better than the numerous other pains he would otherwise be enduring.

After a few more minutes of this, the creature got up and dropped the rag into the nearby water basin before returning to his captive’s side. He rested a hand against the top of the covers, gazing at Victor’s slackened expression.

_Such a submissive little thing…good. You’ll know utter ecstasy, Victor. And you’ll know from whom it is coming._

Gradually grasping the sheets and pulling them back, Caliban laid his other hand on his prize’s shoulder to steady him when he tried to cover himself. Once there was room, he slid onto the mattress and settled behind Victor. Though the monster could feel the smaller man stiffening a bit, he sat up and pulled him onto his lap. He carefully looped one arm around Victor to pin his frail arms to his sides, using his legs to keep his captive’s still. Once his grip was secure, he rested his free hand on the warm flesh of Victor’s stomach.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Not knowing what to expect, Victor simply laid there in his captor’s hold. He was comfortable enough for now. But after about a minute or two, the fingers on his abdomen began sliding a bit further down. The doctor closed his eyes as Caliban rested his icy hand over his inactive organ. He tried to keep himself under control for the sake of his secret defiant side. However, once the stroking started, the battle was over before it even commenced.

As much as Victor wanted to stop his body from reacting, he knew it would be a waste of time and effort. Besides, if it pleased Caliban, letting himself relax was probably a wise choice. Before very long, a small gasp escaped him as he hardened beneath those fingers. The creature’s touches were steady and slow, but it felt as if there were an unyielding heat flowing from his hand to the doctor’s flesh. He rested his face against the smaller man’s neck, kissing the skin as it vibrated from the increasing moans.

After some more time went on, Victor felt himself approaching his peak. Though he expected Caliban to not allow this to happen yet, he still couldn’t restrain a frustrated whimper when the hand slowed down nearly to a stop.

“Beg,” the monster whispered, faintly licking the area below his captive’s ear. “Beg for permission.”

“Please! Please finish me, master! I’ll do anything, I _beg_ you.”

Victor was far too desperate and frantic to care about his shame. He just wanted to be pushed over that familiar cliff side. But his firstborn was far from being done.

“I am your life, Victor.” He stopped his stroking when he didn’t get a reply. “Say it.”

“You’re…you’re my life,” Victor said, slightly confused. “You’re everything.”

“You belong to me. I am your master and protector. I’ll be your one and only source of happiness.”

Victor was fairly sure Caliban wanted him to say these things, so when there was a pause, he didn’t wait to hear a command.

“I belong to you, master. You are my protector, the one and only joy in my life.”

“Yes, that’s right. You’re my very own child, my good little boy.” There was a brief moment of silence. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” the smaller man made himself say. “I’m your child, master. I’m your own good little boy. I’ll always be good, I _promise!_ ”

He was crying now, but he didn’t care. His one and only goal was to avoid the pain and please Caliban, which he was succeeding with. The creature smiled against his neck and began easing him onto his back.

“Good, Victor. Now, let me take care of you.”

Victor sighed in relief as the back of his head hit the pillow. However, his nervousness stirred when his creation took hold of his wrists and moved them to the headboard. Upon seeing Caliban reach for the nearby suspender strap, he started to panic.

“Master...”

He didn’t dare struggle, but the tears were coming back.

“Shh, it’s all right,” the monster said as he tied Victor’s wrists to the headboard. “I need you to trust me.”

After another moment or two, he moved back down and sat upon the doctor’s hips. He cradled Victor’s face in his hands, leaning down to kiss away the tears.

“You obeyed me. I’m going to reward you, I promise.”

The creature stole a kiss from those trembling lips before moving down his throat. His prize’s flesh was just as musky as always, which nearly made him lose his sanity. Before he could proceed down Victor’s chest, he heard a muffled sob.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Victor hoped his assailant hadn’t overheard the noise, but Caliban lifted his head to look at him. Being in this vulnerable position had awakened the smaller man’s disgust and shame. It was far too intense to hide for another moment.

_He took away my life, my beloved Proteus…I can’t want this!_

“You needn’t weep, child,” the monster whispered, running his hand over Victor’s skin. “Don’t be ashamed of accepting such bliss when you feel it.”

Despite his repulsion, the doctor didn’t want to upset his firstborn. After taking a shallow breath, he laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes as the sensations continued.

Upon feeling the small body relax beneath him, Caliban picked up where he left off. Whenever he found a spot that made his captive tremble and moan a bit more, he would focus on it. He trailed his tongue across a nipple while another hand slid underneath Victor to stroke his spine. The smaller man nearly passed out from these gestures, which led to Caliban being even more repetitive with them. By the time his creation reached his organ, the doctor was begging for mercy.

“Master, please! _Please_ let me...!”

“Of course I will. You’ve been such a good boy.”

Victor continued his pleas as he felt the monster’s cold lips engulf him. It was all too much to take, but at the same time, it was the most sinfully wonderful thing he’d ever known. It hardly took any time to reach that peak once again. But before it could happen, the creature pulled back.

“No, _no!_ ” Victor whimpered as a hot longing ran through his form. “Please, I—”

“I’ll finish you when I decide to do so, Victor.”

The doctor didn’t dare argue. He tried to get his breathing under control, only for Caliban to resume his actions again. Victor was quickly rendered senseless after another minute or two, but to his great displeasure, his creation’s mouth left him once more. The smaller man didn’t protest it, but he turned away, resting his face against the pillow. Tears of frustration filled his eyes as he felt those lips kissing his lower belly in a teasing manner.

“What is it, Victor?” He didn’t want to answer. “I won’t know what’s wrong unless you tell me. Use your words.”

“I…I was a good boy. I did everything you said!”

“Yes, you did. You’ve been very good.”

“You promised I could—”

“I lied.” Caliban began rubbing a finger up and down his prize’s throbbing length as he stared at the tearful expression on his face. “I might allow you to come, but I might not. Perhaps I’ll decide to leave you like this all day. I could tie your legs so you can’t rub against the bed. Maybe I’ll bring you to the brink and then let you come back down. I could do this for hours, even after the sun goes down. Would you be able to sleep with your body ablaze like this? I’d like to see how that looks.”

“But _why?_ ” Victor whispered, holding back his sobs. “I’ve been good, why do you want to do this?”

“It pleases me.”

There was no way to reply. The poor man could only lie there as this torture went on for nearly another half an hour. No matter how pitifully he begged, Caliban would always stop right before that breaking point. He’d keep Victor’s erection awake by softly grazing it with his fingertips while gently kissing his inner thighs. The thought of this going on the entire day was too much for Victor to bear, and his sobs were unstoppable. Fortunately, his firstborn decided to show mercy and stop playing games.

_He is entirely dependent on me. If he didn’t know it before, he does now._

Victor squeezed his eyes shut as the monster suddenly resumed what he was doing and poured every ounce of effort he had into it. Though unsure of whether or not it was finally time, the desperate man chose to embrace it. He loudly cried out as he was flung over the edge, making sure to enjoy the long fall.

The doctor felt somewhat numb for a while, but when Caliban climbed up his form and kissed him, he made sure to respond.

“Now, wasn’t that worth the wait?” the creature asked as he untied his maker and pulled him into his arms. “Aren’t you glad I didn’t finish you sooner?”

Though he felt a pang of resentment in his gut, Victor made himself ignore it.

“Yes. Yes, master.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I…I’m glad you didn’t finish me sooner. It was worth waiting for.”

“Very good.” He ran his finger through the smaller man’s hair. “You’ll be grateful for this one day, Victor. You’ll be happy to be graced with such sweet touches.”

“Thank you for your sweetness, master.”

Victor retreated into his thoughts as Caliban’s lips brushed against his cheek. He didn’t bother thinking about his utter shame. All he could do was remember that he wasn’t being hurt. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, there was hardly any pain at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks so much for the continued support, and I hope you like this chapter =)

To Victor’s surprise, the creature gave him permission to walk around outside by himself the next afternoon. He made it abundantly clear that he’d be watching from the window, but trusted in his captive nonetheless. The smaller man was further taken aback when Caliban temporarily returned his pants and shoes to him. Despite his shock, he didn’t forget to show gratitude for this gift.

“Thank you, master.”

“Don’t go too far.”

Victor went towards the door, but his creation suddenly stopped him.

“Wait,” he said, turning the doctor to face him. “Before you go…”

It didn’t take long for Victor to guess what he wanted. Before the creature reached the point where he had to ask again, the smaller man leaned in and reluctantly kissed him. He started pulling back after a second or two, but Caliban put a hand behind his neck and held him there. Finally, after a long while, it stopped.

“Five minutes, then come right back.”

The doctor nodded and stepped outside as the monster opened the door.

For the first minute or so, all Victor could do was wander through the trees. It felt like it had been so long since he’d seen one. Then again, days would surely pass like weeks for anyone else going through a situation similar to his. But he didn’t let himself dwell on that. Instead, he took in his surroundings and every detail they contained. Every ripple in the bark of the trees, every speck of dirt on the ground, every shade of grey in the clouds hovering above him…

“Doc!”

It was a very faint whisper, but Victor still heard it. The atoms in his body felt as if they were propelling through him at lightening speed. Before he could wonder if he’d imagined the voice, it started again.

“Hey, _doc!_ ”

The man’s eyes went wide as he spotted Ethan Chandler behind a large tree a few yards away. He was almost surprised at how ecstatic he was upon seeing the American. But despite this miracle, his legs wouldn’t move, much to the confusion of the gunslinger.

“Come on,” he whispered, rapidly waving his hand. “Sir Malcolm’s carriage is just down the hill.”

Every fiber in Victor’s form screamed at him to go with his colleague. This was his chance to finally escape his nightmare and get whatever remained of his life back. But the memory of how he’d wronged his firstborn flashed across his eyes, along with Proteus lying dead on the floor. He’d seen what this monster was capable of, and it was more terrifying than anything that had been done to him up until now. No matter where he went, Caliban would surely hunt him down and drag him back to the cabin. The fires of Hell would be preferable to what he would suffer.

_And what if…what if I’m not his only victim?_

His creature could very well go on a murderous rampage against mankind. Perhaps something would be powerful enough to bring him down, but if that point were even to be reached at all, countless innocents would be slaughtered beforehand. And it would be Victor’s fault.

By now, his tears had spilled over, prompting the concerned Ethan to step out from behind his tree and approach the doctor.

“No,” he whispered, backing away. “I’m fine, please go back.”

The taller man gazed at the faint bruising on Victor’s torso and shook his head.

“Like hell you are. We’ll get away, come on!”

“I swear I’m all right!” He retreated further away from the American, even though his heart broke with every step. “Don’t ever look for me again.”

“Doctor, who’s doing this?”

“Please, just go back!”

With that, he turned around and ran in the direction of the cabin, vainly wiping at his tears while doing so.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

“Was he not there?” asked Sir Malcolm as Ethan angrily came down the hill. “Vanessa’s cards were quite—”

“He wouldn’t come with me.” After staring at the ground for a few tense seconds, the gunslinger spoke again. “Someone’s holding him there, hurting him. He’s petrified.”

He glanced at Sembene, who nodded knowingly.

“A monster?”

“Yeah,” Ethan muttered. “Something like that.”

Malcolm contemplated this for a while before breaking the silence.

“Then we’ll have to think of another plan.”

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Victor hadn’t been inside for two seconds when Caliban backed him up against the closed door.

“Who was it?” he snapped lividly, bracing both hands on either side of his captive’s head. “I heard you talking. Don’t lie to me!"

Not wanting to bring unneeded pain upon himself, the smaller man unwillingly spoke the truth.

“It was an acquaintance of mine. He’d been looking for me.”

The creature looked as if he was ready to tear the cabin asunder, so Victor frantically continued.

“I sent him away! I told him I was well, and wanted to be left alone. Please, I’m being truthful.”

After a few tense seconds, Caliban’s expression relaxed a bit. But the doctor saw tears pooling underneath those yellow orbs.

“You wanted to go with him, didn’t you?” Upon not getting a reply, he grabbed Victor’s face in his palms. “You still want to leave me!”

As much as he didn’t want to show weakness, the smaller man couldn’t stop his own eyes from watering as well.

“Of course I do, but I won’t. I made a mistake, and I intend to make amends for it.” He paused for a moment, wanting to compose himself. “But I’ll always want to leave.”

The monster couldn’t hide his hurt from his maker.

“Why…? You’re not giving me a chance to make you happy.”

“You can’t _make_ someone be happy,” Victor said, sounding almost like his own father. “I won’t run away from you again, I’ve told you. But you cannot ask me to be happy about it.”

He briefly looked down, but his creation tightened his hold on his face.

“ _Look_ at me.”

“I’m sorry, I...” After looking Caliban right in the face, the doctor prepared his words. “If it’s any consolation, you can do something to steady my peace of mind.”

The creature loosened his hands at this, sliding them down to rest upon his prize’s shoulders.

“Tell me.”

“I won’t try to take my own life again. But when the time comes that my body gives out, please…don’t harm anyone else.”

“You have my word,” his captor replied, holding back the rest of his tears. “When you die, I’ll follow you in death.”

“You swear it? You’ll not abduct another in your lonliness?”

“No. I don’t want anyone but you, and I never will.”

Though it greatly comforted Victor to hear this, another tear rolled down his cheek. After a few seconds, he was distracted from his thoughts when Caliban moved one hand away and held it out for him to shake. The smaller man hesitated momentarily before sealing the deal. As much as it still pained him horribly to be in this predicament, if he could protect the rest of mankind, that would at least start to make it worth the agony.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Wow, over 100 kudos and 4,000 hits. This is unreal! Thanks so much for the support, you guys. I hope you like this chapter, even though it's kind of short. Oh, and beware of mature content =)

Aside from blankly flipping through one of his captor’s books, Victor didn’t do very much for the rest of the day. Despite feeling reassured by the monster’s promise, he still hated every moment spent in his predicament. He tried to think about other things, but nothing worked. The darkness would always overcome the light.

After the sun went down, Caliban lit the fireplace and locked up the cabin. He believed his creator when he said he’d sent away the would-be rescuer, but he didn’t want whomever it was to come back. Then again, he was too angry to think of that. What Victor said about constantly wanting to run away had the creature truly distraught.

_No matter what I do, he won’t accept me. He’s not even considering the idea of it!_

Though his ire was increasing with every second, he made himself stay calm. Once he’d run out of things to do, the nearby bottle of oil caught his eye.

_Very well. If he insists on staying miserable, I’ll be miserable in return._

Caliban took the bottle and glanced over towards the doctor, making sure to catch his gaze. He recognized the subtle terror in those eyes, and it almost pleased him. Still, Victor hesitantly settled down onto the bed as the monster placed the oil onto the floor and started undressing. Though he knew his jailor would probably want to do this to him again at some point, the smaller man wasn’t prepared for it. The last time was excruciatingly painful, and that would likely be the case tonight. But he took several careful breaths.

_If it pleases him, he won’t hurt you. Just remember that._

Once he was thoroughly lubricated, Caliban moved his prize onto his stomach and lifted his hips onto his lap. Victor was nervous at this gruff behavior, but nevertheless, he tried to purge the tension from his form. However, he wasn’t ready for the creature to push into him without warning, and a piercing cry escaped his lips. It hurt terribly, despite not being as bad as the first time was. The doctor controlled his breathing to the best of his ability, but when his firstborn started moving within him, his senses became overwhelmed. Eventually, another sharp yelp of pain made its way out of him. Upon realizing that it would likely get worse, he reached up to grab his pillow and buried himself in his tears, silently praying for it to be over soon.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Caliban thought hearing his captive’s cries would make him feel better, but it only intensified his frustration. Still, he kept moving at a fairly rough pace. Tears quickly filled his eyes as he thought about how the doctor hated this, how he would probably hate it even more if things were gentle. It didn’t take long for him to grasp the fact that Victor’s pain wouldn’t erase his own. After a few seconds, he slowed to a stop. He didn’t know what to do at first, but upon hearing the smaller man’s weak whimpers, he felt the need to comfort him.

The creature carefully leaned down, moved both arms beneath his prize’s form, and lifted him up. He held him close and nuzzled the back of his neck, keeping himself inside of him. Victor couldn’t keep from squirming at the uncomfortable feeling, nor did his tears cease. Part of him wondered why the thrusts had stopped.

_Why can’t he just be done with it?_

“Shh…”

The monster moved one hand to rest against the doctor’s stomach, simply rubbing the skin for a while. His heated lust hadn’t calmed in the least, but he was determined to make things better for his captive. The little man seemed to be clinging to his misery, strengthening Caliban’s desire to almost prove him wrong. After a couple of tense moments, he slid his cold hand down Victor’s belly and carefully grasped him. The doctor struggled slightly, but his creation’s free arm snaked around his torso and pinned his hands. Eventually, he couldn’t stop himself from becoming aroused.

“It’s all right,” the creature whispered into his ear. “You’re my good boy.”

When he started thrusting again, it was at a much slower pace. He also began stroking Victor a little bit faster with every moment. The smaller man didn’t want to enjoy the contact, but did so nonetheless. He was too tired to fight, and it wouldn’t do any good to anger his captor. Thoughts of keeping his friends safe were of little comfort at that moment, as he still despised the whole situation. However, he could no longer focus on his disdain when Caliban hit that familiar spot deep within him.

“Yes, that’s it.” The monster slid his hand even more vigorously against his maker. “Call for your master, child. Tell me you need this!”

“Master, please! I _need_ you, I…”

Victor was too overwhelmed to say anything else, but it didn’t matter. Caliban let himself be consumed by the boiling of his blood. He could tell the doctor was close, but it wasn’t time yet. After another stroke or two, he gently squeezed Victor’s base, drawing a groan from him.

“Need I ask again?” he said through his clenched teeth, feeling himself approach his finish. “Beg me.”

“Please! _Please_ let me come, master! I’ll do _anything!_ ”

These words immediately pushed Caliban over the edge. Even when recovering from the resounding waves of pleasure, he was able to rub his prize into completion a few moments later. Victor relaxed against his firstborn, relieved at both his release and the fact that it was over. However, after a brief period of quiet, the creature spoke up.

“I love you.”

There was no way to respond. The doctor didn’t have the strength to make himself say it back, since it would’ve certainly been false. He didn’t even believe his creation meant it. But his silence didn’t sit well with the monster, who opened his eyes and stared at the side of his maker’s head.

“Victor, I said I love you. Did you not hear me?”

“No, I…I did.”

“Have you nothing to say in return?”

Though Victor was too frightened to say no, he didn’t want to give in. This proved to be a mistake as Caliban’s hand moved back to his spent organ. The smaller man tried to wriggle away, but the inescapable arm merely tightened around him.

“ _Victor_ ,” the creature growled in a warning tone. “Have you nothing to say?”

The doctor cried out as the stroking resumed at a brutal pace, and no matter how hard he thrashed, there was no escaping it. Once this realization clicked in his mind, he knew what had to be done.

“I love you, _please!_ ” The words kept pouring from him when the torture finally stopped. “I love you, master! I do…”

With that, Caliban’s gentle demeanor returned. He wrapped both arms around his captive and rested his face against his neck.

“Yes. I love you, my precious little boy. My loving flower.”

Though relieved that he’d made the monster happy, Victor hated himself for saying what he’d said. He hated hearing his firstborn say it, but it wasn’t as bad as him having done so. No matter how much he tried to latch onto reality, he’d played into Caliban’s nonsense yet again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm SO SO SO sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a huge bout of writer's block. But here I am, and thank you all so much for your support. So read on and enjoy =)  
> Oh, and beware of highly mature content ahead...

Victor gradually woke up to the feeling of cool lips against the back of one shoulder. There was a slight ache in the lower part of his body, but he barely noticed. The thought of being in his creation’s arms was too overwhelming for him to concentrate on anything else.

“Are you hurt?” Caliban muttered after a few more moments of silence.

Not wanting to stir up a conflict by admitting to his soreness, the doctor fibbed.

“No.”

But the creature wasn’t blind to the subtle winces in Victor’s eyes. Trying to think of a way to help, he carefully pulled the smaller man onto his back and loomed over him. Then, he bent down and started pressing gentle kisses against his prize’s throat. Victor made himself relax, but his thoughts soon wandered back to the words he was made to say the previous night. He truly didn’t want to speak such lies to the one who brought such misery to his existence. But what choice did he have, especially while in the grasp of this unstable and deranged thing?

A couple of minutes later, Caliban lifted his head to peer at his creator’s face. He had a pang of curiosity regarding Victor, but for some reason, the thought of voicing it made him nervous. Still, he brushed it aside and spoke.

“Victor…” The doctor met his eyes, giving him enough confidence to go on. “Will you tell me about your mother?”

The smaller man didn’t expect this at all. While grateful to not be in pain at the moment, he was disinclined to revisit the memory of Caroline Frankenstein. And once more, his firstborn seemed to read his mind.

“If it’s too painful, you need not…”

“No, I…all my memories are painful, save for those regarding her.” He took a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. “She was the purest thing in my life. My father always ignored me, since he favored my brothers for their athleticism. But Mother was my one true source of comfort. And when she died, something inside me just…vanished.”

Despite his reluctance in doing so, Victor recognized his own ignorance of Caliban.

_Perhaps I’m just like Father._

“I wanted to find some way to avenge her, to use the goodness she implanted within me,” he went on, brushing his guilt aside.

“And did you succeed?”

There was a long pause.

“No. No, I didn’t.”

Victor looked the creature directly in the eye and finally allowed his sorrow to seep out.

“When I left you, I failed her. She never would’ve abandoned you like I did. She had a gift for seeing beauty in a way that others couldn’t, and I didn’t inherit that talent from her.” A humorless chuckle rumbled in his chest. “No…I’m not nearly as nurturing as she was.”

Taking this in, the creature rested a hand upon Victor’s upper arm.

“Perhaps you can start now, creator.”

It took the doctor a little while to process his captor’s words, but when Caliban leaned down to rest his head on his chest, Victor got the idea to drape his arms around those cold shoulders. He focused on his own breathing in an attempt to ignore the awkwardness. However, it was encouraging to feel the creature relax in his embrace. In fact, this spurred him to tighten his arms just a little bit.

_Yes. Focus on this, Victor. If it keeps him from hurting you or others, it’s what you need to do._

OOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day was surprisingly easygoing. Once they had both cleaned up a bit, Caliban allowed Victor to have his trousers and shoes back while taking him for another walk. He was nervous about running into the mysterious stranger, but part of him figured that his presence would discourage any other rescue attempts. As happy as the smaller man was about being outside again, he was quite cold.

“Come here,” the monster muttered, pulling Victor against him.

It wasn’t much, but Victor took a small bit of relief from the front of his jailer’s wool shirt. After all, he’d long since learned to accept whatever comforts were offered. And the feeling of the breeze was well worth it.

Victor didn’t know what to expect once they were back inside, but when Caliban locked the door at such a slow speed, things became clearer. The thought of having to endure any roughness while still sore was horrifying. However, the man’s fears were somewhat quelled when his creation moved him to the bed and knelt down to pull the shoes off his feet. After wriggling out of his own misfit shoes, the creature stared at Victor.

“Lay down.” His captive obeyed, but there was no way to ignore the fright in his eyes. “I won’t hurt you.”

With that, Caliban reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Victor merely gazed at him, reminding himself that he was avoiding pain. Within a few seconds, the half-naked monster slowly climbed onto the bed and leaned over his maker. He then captured those trembling lips in a kiss. It was simple enough at first, but Victor soon felt his firstborn lower himself onto him. Though he considered trying to resist the arousal that was sure to come, he knew it was over when Caliban’s hips began rubbing his own.

Greatly pleased by the soft moan escaping from Victor’s lips, the creature moved one arm around his shoulders and snaked his free hand to his prize’s clothed bottom, pulling him even closer. He soon let himself absorb his own pleasures as they grinded against each other. The fact that he was the source of the doctor’s bliss was wonderful, but he wanted to make this last.

_I love seeing the pained desperation in his face as he begs me to bless him with my touch. Let’s see how long he can take it…_

Caliban ceased his movements, swallowing Victor’s whine in a kiss. He shifted his position downward a bit and started pressing his lips against the tensed belly beneath him. Not wanting his prisoner to squirm too much, he held down his waist with a strong arm. His other hand gradually slipped to the front of Victor’s pants and rubbed the fabric.

“Do you like this, child?”

“Yes,” the smaller man whispered, thrusting himself against those fingers to the best of his ability. “Yes, _please_ …”

The creature continued for another minute or two before moving both hands to the ties of the trousers. He took his time in undoing them, much to the obvious frustration of Victor. But that wouldn’t do. Upon feeling his prize wriggle a bit, he released the lacing and pressed Victor’s hips down.

“Be still, Victor,” he warned.

_Ah, there’s that look of longing I love so much._

Holding back a smile, Caliban slowly unlaced the ties and tenderly pulled the garment down a little bit. The doctor’s organ was still straining against the fabric. Victor expected his pants to be moved down the rest of the way, but he couldn’t hold back a disappointed moan when the monster let go of them and bent down to kiss his lower stomach.

“Please,” he whispered, involuntarily thrusting his hips up. “ _Master_ —”

Suddenly, the poor man was pushed down once more.

“If you move again, I will see to it that you cannot move. Do you hear me?”

Frightened, he tearfully nodded. The angry expression melted away from his creation’s face as he resumed his actions. This went on for a while. Caliban liked the way Victor’s skin felt against his lips, and he intentionally kept his kisses away from his throbbing flesh. Sometimes he would let his lips travel towards it, but he would always go back up. Eventually, he sat up, moved his hands to the pant legs, and slowly pulled them down just enough to let the doctor’s erection spring free.

Before Victor had a chance to feel relieved, the creature moved back up to kiss him. At this point, the smaller man was frantic for any kind of contact that would allow him to release. He wrapped his arms around his firstborn’s neck, drawing a moan from him. Then, he lifted his legs to pull Caliban’s waist even closer. When there was no objection, Victor mustered all his strength and rolled the monster onto his back. Pouring himself into the kiss and stroking the creature’s cold cheek with one hand, he moved his groin against Caliban’s as subtly as possible. This went on for a few more moments, but out of nowhere, the larger man caged the doctor’s torso in his arms and rolled him back over, pinning him down with a growl.

“You will not do that again,” he said, looking right into his captive’s eyes.

Victor bit back his objections, but deep down, he was tempted to laugh at the hypocrisy.

_He keeps saying he wants us to live a happy life together as lovers, but…if he doesn’t ever let me have control, I’ll always be an unwilling prisoner._

His bitter thoughts were soon interrupted when Caliban reached down to grasp his twitching flesh. The feeling was unbelievable. Part of him wanted to hold onto his anger, but it was useless to brush these sensations aside. He restrained his hips from moving as the stroking increased in pace.

“Beg,” the monster demanded. “ _Beg_ me, little boy.”

“Please, master! Touch me, I _need_ you…”

“Yes. Victor, **_yes_** …”

The doctor embraced the thought of his approaching climax, but when his creation took his hand away, it all broke. As he cried out in dismay, his thighs unintentionally kicked up. The look of mocking anger on the creature’s face told him what would happen next, but he begged nonetheless.

“ **No** ,” he wept as Caliban reached for the suspender strap. “I’m sorry, master! Please, don’t!”

“You were warned, Victor.”

The poor man’s tears broke free as his wrists were bound. His only relief was the monster’s hand returning to his engorged organ a few seconds later.

“Tell me how much you want this, and I might show mercy.” Caliban gazed at his prize, holding back a smirk. “You love it, just as you love me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Victor made himself say. “Yes, always. I love you so, master. And I love this.”

“What do you love about it?”

“I…I can’t describe—”

“Yes, you can,” the creature said, as if scolding a toddler. “You just don’t want to. But you will, or I’ll stop.”

“ _No_ , it…I love feeling your fingers grasp me, how they move up and down.”

“Like this?”

Victor let out another moan as the pace increased.

“ _Yes,_ ” he choked out.

“Are you close?” Caliban asked a minute or two later, his hand going even faster.

“Yes!”

“How close?”

“So… _so_ close! Oh, God…”

“I’m going to take my hand away now, Victor…”

“No…no, **please!** ”

“…and you’re not going to release. You’re going to control yourself.”

“No, I _can’t!_ Please don’t—”

“Yes, you can.” Upon letting go, the creature nearly shuddered in pleasure at the sound and sight of Victor’s frustration. “Hold onto it.”

“ ** _No…_** ”

Victor squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to keep from climaxing. It was an awful feeling, but after several seconds, the window of opportunity had finally closed.

“There,” Caliban said, loving how powerful he felt. “That’s my strong boy.”

The condescending tone of his captor’s voice made Victor so furious, but all he could do was turn away.

“I’ll let you breathe for a moment.”

Leaning forward slightly, the creature took hold of the top of the thin sheet and gradually tore a long piece away from it until he had a string. After placing it onto the bed right next to Victor’s hips, he resumed his erotic caress. Victor couldn’t stop his excitement from stirring up again, and when he felt that cool tongue slowly running up his length, his rage was overpowered. Caliban continued this teasing for a while longer, and once he was sure Victor was at the peak of his arousal, he took the string and tied it firmly around the base of his captive’s flesh. It wasn’t tight enough to be life threatening, but it would make it very difficult, if not impossible, for the smaller man to release.

Victor went to protest this, only to be cut off by the creature’s lips closing around him. The contact only lasted for a few moments, but there was no way to fight off how he felt. Then, out of nowhere, Caliban sat back up and took hold of Victor’s trousers.

“Let’s put these back on now.”

“No, **_no!_** ” Victor cried as his bound erection was tucked back under the fabric and imprisoned by the lacings.

“You need to learn patience, Victor.”

With that, the creature moved up towards the doctor and rolled him onto his side before spooning him. He held onto him when he impulsively tried to wriggle away.

“Oh, no. You will not come until I have, until you’ve pleased me.”

He reached down to undo his own pants and finally freed himself. Then, he pressed up against Victor’s backside and began thrusting.

“Thank me for my utter kindness, child.”

“You’re so kind,” the smaller man muttered, trying so hard to hold back his ire. “Thank you for your sweetness, for I don’t deserve it!”

It didn’t take much more than that. Before long, Victor heard the monster moan into his ear and felt the evidence of his release against his back. After a few moments of stillness, Caliban sat up to pull his trousers off and toss them aside. Then, he moved Victor onto his back and stared at him.

“Now, while I recover…”

He rubbed his fingers over Victor’s still-present bulge. After a little while, he leaned down to kiss the protruding fabric and run his tongue against it. Poor Victor was unable to do anything but lie there and remain torturously close to the edge for several minutes. Eventually, his pants were reopened and Caliban undid the string. He then moved back up to hover over his captive, touching their forms together just enough to weigh Victor down. Then, he remained still.

“Say it,” the creature muttered huskily after a period of silence.

“What?”

“You know what.” Victor was reluctant, but his firstborn leaned down and hissed above his lips. “ _Say it_.”

After a few more agonizing seconds, the doctor’s resistance shattered.

“I love you,” he whispered, letting more tears fall. “I love you, master.”

Caliban captured his mouth in a brutal kiss as he ground himself against his prize until they both came undone in a matter of minutes. Victor leaned his head into the pillow, relieved that it was over. However, those strong hands were soon cradling his face once again as the yellow eyes pierced his.

“I am your life, Victor. You belong entirely to me, and no one, _not one being_ , will ever love you like I do. Understand?”

Victor nodded, far too exhausted to think of resisting. He closed his eyes as his lips were recaptured, vainly trying to forget everything and send his mind into an abyss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks for all the support, and I hope you like this chapter. Read on and enjoy =)

As shocked as he was to be allowed to walk by himself the next day, Victor accepted it without complaining. Having his trousers and shoes returned to him made things even better. While Caliban only allowed him ten minutes, it was definitely better than just five like before.

After finally going out the door and approaching the trees, the doctor breathed in the cool air. Tiny treats like this were what almost made his sacrifice worthwhile. And he was grateful to be allowed such luxuries.

He cursed himself as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

_Victor, you naïve fool! This beast has ruined your life. You can’t possibly feel gratitude towards him!_

It wasn’t long before tears filled his eyes. Yes, he was feeling gratitude. As Caliban was so fond of reminding him, he was the one who abandoned him and ruined any chance he had of happiness. After everything he’d done, the fact that he was being allowed to go off on his own was a miracle. To not be thankful in some way would surely be monstrous. Still, while gazing around the woods, Victor’s tears spilled over at the thought of Ethan. He barely knew the man, but he was his one chance to escape that day. And he turned it down. If he’d only gone with the American, he might be free at this moment…

_Don’t be stupid. The creature would surely find you and kill anyone who tried to stop him._

No, he was right to stay here. He knew he made a mistake, and despite his loathing of his firstborn, a stirring of pity still remained. Perhaps Caliban would have been capable of wonderful things, and maybe he could have brought good to the world. If only things were different…No. This society had no sympathy for the ugly and the malformed. Beauty was the only thing that was accepted; any less wasn’t worthy of a second glance. Victor knew that, and he played into it when he ran from his creation in terror. He made all the wrong choices that fateful night. And now, the only way to fix it was to sacrifice himself. But it hurt terribly, almost as much as the fact that it could’ve been avoided had he not tried to meddle with nature’s mysteries.

_I truly deserve this, do I not? There’s no other…_

Victor suddenly felt a sting in his neck. Before he was able to raise a hand to investigate, his vision went blurry and his legs gave out beneath him.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sembene lowered his blowgun and stepped forward, eyeing Ethan behind another tree nearby.

“Let’s go!” the gunslinger whispered, running towards Victor’s collapsed form.

Once he’d gotten his arms around the doctor’s torso and Sembene had picked up the legs, the two of them began rushing down the hill. Adrenaline made their feet move much faster than they thought one could ever go. Finally, Sir Malcolm’s coach came into view.

“Get ready,” Ethan said as Sembene carried Victor into the coach. “Now!”

The moment the American was in, Malcolm flicked the reins and spurred the horses forward. Just as they broke into a run, the older man looked back upon hearing a loud voice in the distance. Despite his worries, he regained his concentration and tightened his grip on the reins.

OOOOOOOOOOO 

“Victor?”

Caliban expected his prize to be back exactly when his time was up, but there was no sign of him through the window. The yellow eyes narrowed as he pulled on the trench coat and opened the door.

“It’s been ten minutes, creator,” he called into the forest. “Do not spoil your good fortune!”

Still nothing. He was about to go into the woods when he heard a noise. It was far away, but they were too far in the forest to hear anything like that. The monster’s heart pounded as he broke into a run in the sound’s direction. Before long, he saw a carriage through the trees.

_No… **no!**_

It was hard to not let his anger take over, but he held it back. Instead, he resumed running until the trees concealed his form and he was able to see the coach on his side. An older man was driving it, and judging from his expression, he hadn’t seen Caliban yet.

_And he shan’t._

After a while, the cursed city of London came into view. He’d hoped to never see it again, but alas, there he was. As the carriage slowed down, the creature followed suit. He kept his distance, but followed the vehicle with his gaze. Eventually, he stopped behind a large stone wall, watching it pull into an elegant plaza and stop in front of a large mansion. Though he already knew they had Victor, seeing the small man stumble out with help from a much taller fellow and a dark-looking man made his insides burn with rage. He wanted to run forward and snatch his captive, but who knew what kinds of weapons these people had with them? No…for now, he would wait. The perfect moment would come soon enough.

_So be it, Victor. Spend a few days believing yourself to be safe. Then, it’ll hurt more when I reclaim you. Enjoy your comfort while you can._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Victor didn’t remember his legs regaining their function, but the feeling of a warm mattress underneath him jolted his mind. The room was white, aside from the blurry figures in front of him.

“Doctor, you’re safe now…”

He knew that voice. Feminine with a slight husk, but still so comforting. After a few seconds, his own voice returned.

“Miss…Miss Ives?”

“You’re all right.”

Yes, it was Vanessa. She was dressed in her usual dark attire, but nobody could possibly make the darkness quite as beautiful as she could. Sir Malcolm, Ethan, and Sembene stood behind her. The sight of his colleagues brought warmth to his soul he never believed possible, but in an instant, it turned to blind horror.

“I…I need to…”

He tried to get up, but Vanessa stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his bare shoulder.

“You need to rest.”

“No!” The tears wasted no time in returning to his eyes. “You don’t understand! He’ll come back!”

“Doc, you’re fine,” Ethan said, resting a hand on his gun belt. “Whatever it was, we’re not letting it in.”

But Victor didn’t take this in. Images of what Caliban would do to his friends rushed through his mind, and it was unbearable. All his thoughts were completely consumed with horror. He leaped from the bed and rushed towards the door, but Sir Malcolm grabbed his arm.

“Doctor Frankenstein, calm yourself!”

“Let me go!” Sembene swiftly blocked the doorway and held up his hands. “Please, I can’t!”

“Victor…”

The look of concern on Vanessa’s face was painful to see, and it suddenly became too much. The doctor’s legs gave out beneath him, causing Ethan to rush forward and catch him. By the time he was lowered to the floor, he was sobbing. His vision started going loopy once again, but at this point, he felt it to be a blessing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Wow, I can't believe we've made it to over 5,000 hits. Thanks so much for the support! Please read on and enjoy =)

Nobody could persuade Victor to say what happened for the next few days. The poor man was constantly riddled by nightmares, and at one point, Sembene caught him trying to climb out his bedroom window. He and Ethan were able to stop him just in time.

“Please,” the smaller man had cried. “He’ll find me! He’ll kill you all!”

They all felt so helpless, but none more so than Victor. The only thoughts he had were of the indescribable chaos his firstborn would bestow upon his life, perhaps upon all of London. In fact, he wondered why nothing bad had happened yet.

_He’s probably watching me now, waiting for me to suffer._

There was no sign of Caliban whenever he looked out the window, but in his subconscious mind, he knew something awful was in his future. It was pure torture to sit around in this lovely place and put his friends in danger, but they seemed fairly confident that nothing would breach the mansion.

“Don’t worry,” Ethan had said earlier, after the doctor experience a sobbing fit. “Sembene and I are sleeping in shifts and watching the door. Whatever it was that had you, he won’t touch you again.”

But this did nothing to ease Victor’s fears. He’d seen more than his fair share of evidence proving the exact opposite. If Caliban were determined to get something, he wouldn’t rest until it was his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

One afternoon, he was finally able to bathe himself. The feeling of the warm water was heaven on earth, and the soft sleeping clothes only made it better. Upon drying himself, he poured some water into a basin, pattered back to his room, sat in front of the mirror, and eyed the shaving soap. Victor couldn’t help but feel attracted to the closed razor lying next to the container. One quick swipe, and he would be free.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“Doctor?”

It was Vanessa.

“Come in,” he replied as he carefully opened the razor.

She looked just as well dressed as ever, but her hair was in a long simple braid. The woman let herself smile at him for a moment before noticing his trembling hand.

“Would you like some help with that? I don’t want you to cut yourself.”

Though reminded of that time when the creature assisted him in a similar way, Victor was desperate for comfort.

“Thank you.”

Part of him still hoped that the blade would accidentally slip on its way up his throat, but the mere reflection of the dark angelic woman was enough to calm him. Even after these days had passed, he still couldn’t believe he was free. He hadn’t been a prisoner for quite as long as he thought, but it felt like an eternity. The notion of never seeing his colleagues again only made it worse. But here he was, in a brightened bedroom wearing warm clothes, to say nothing about this beautiful being beside him. She had just finished with the last bit of stubble when the tears started.

“Oh, shh,” she muttered soothingly while using a warm towel to dab the suds away. “Here, come lay down.”

Victor was barely able to make it to the bed with his own strength, but once he felt the mattress beneath his quivering body, it all came rushing out. He took his time, almost relishing it. Vanessa simply knelt next to the bed and ran her fingers through his hair. The doctor couldn’t tell how long he spent weeping, but by the time he’d finally regained his breath, his head was fuzzy.

“I…” he muttered, trying to absorb the feeling of his friend’s caresses, “…it hurts so much. It’s better than I deserve.”

“No, Victor. Whatever sins you’ve committed, it couldn’t have justified what was done to you.”

“But it did. You’re all…so wonderful, so kind. Especially you. Please, don’t suffer for my own atrocities.”

“Why, that’s the reason we’re here, isn’t it? To suffer alongside one another.”

He barely knew Vanessa, but he’d never loved her more.

“Is there…?”

“Yes?”

“You needn’t trouble yourself if there isn’t, but…does this house contain certain…remedies?”

The woman had seen the scars on Victor’s arm when he was first rescued, so she had a good idea of what he was referring to. She smiled, wanting to do anything in her power to help this man.

“I believe so, let me check.”

Before standing, she ran the backs of her fingers across Victor’s forehead.

“I’ll not be long.”

Once she’d left, the man dwelled on her words. Was she correct in assuming that he didn’t deserve what the monster had done? He didn’t know the answer to this, but for the time being, he let himself believe in his own innocence.

OOOOOOOOOOO

“No, there hasn’t been morphine in this house for quite a while.”

“That’s all right,” Vanessa said, reaching for her coat. “I’m sure I can buy some in town.”

“Is it wise to waste time on matters like that?” Sir Malcolm enquired. “With every moment, Mina could be in even more danger.”

“We’ll need all the help we can get. If this is what Dr. Frankenstein needs to recover, then it’s what he shall have.”

She went for the door, only to stop and glare at the older man.

“I want to find her just as badly, but you shouldn’t let it erode your care for others. Victor is hurting too.”

With that, she went outside and proceeded through the empty walkway. There were a few grocers in town that would surely deal with drugs in a subtle way, so there wasn’t much to worry about in that regard. But part of her wondered if this would lead to Victor’s full recovery. She knew how slippery of a slope this was. Nevertheless, the thought was brushed away as she exited the complex and passed the long stone wall.

Then, all of a sudden, a hand covered her mouth. Before Vanessa even had time to consider fighting, an arm looped around both of hers, pulling her into a hidden crevice.

“Listen to me,” a harsh voice breathed into her ear. “Don’t struggle.”

She did so anyways, but to her horror, it was as if a coil of stone had rendered her immobile. The voice continued after a few more vain escape attempts.

“I won’t hurt you, so long as you obey.” There was a brief pause. “Ma’am, you have something that belongs to me.”

_Oh, no…is this the one Victor is so afraid of?_

“That’s right,” her assailant muttered, as if he’d read her thoughts. “You’d be wise not to draw attention to us. Now, let us go and pay a visit to the good doctor together.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm sorry for another long wait, but I'm almost done with my semester, so here I am. Read on and enjoy (not just this chapter, but tonight's season premiere as well!) =)

It was hard to know how long Vanessa had been gone, and Victor didn’t even know whether or not he’d fallen asleep. But at some point, he heard a knock at the door. Since his friend’s knuckles tended to be a bit softer, he figured it was one of the men. Before the doctor thought to answer, the door slowly opened to reveal a rather grim-looking Sembene.

“Yes?” Victor asked, feeling a sickening knot in his gut.

The servant waited a while before responding.

“You need to come downstairs.”

The smaller man’s first thought went to Sir Malcolm’s quest regarding his daughter. Had they found something out? However, the look in Sembene’s eyes was hard to decipher. Upon carefully rising to his feet, Victor adjusted his sleeping clothes and followed the other man down the hall. He didn’t know what to think, but once they reached the stairs and he looked down at the receiving area, every fiber in his body imploded.

His creation was standing a mere foot or two into the doorway, holding Vanessa in front of him with one hand over her mouth. The other hand was presumably holding her wrists behind her back. Malcolm was watching uselessly from the bottom of the staircase. But the doctor didn’t notice any of this, as he’d collapsed onto the floor and cried out. After days of terror and suffering, he’d actually allowed himself to believe he was safe. That beautiful dream was completely caving in on him, replaced with the most aggressive horror he’d ever known.

“No!” he wailed, barely mustering the courage to lift his head. “You leave her alone!”

“You know the cost, child.”

Just then, Ethan walked in from the study. His movements were languid for a bit, but as soon as he saw what was happening at the door, his fingers flew to his pistols.

“Don’t!” Caliban barked, tightening his grip on Vanessa. “Or she dies.”

“Whoa, whoa!” Ethan unbuckled the gun belt and dropped it on the floor, holding up his hands. “What d’you want?”

“As I’ve told this woman, you’ve all stolen something from me.” His yellow eyes went to Victor, who was now gradually moving down the stairs. “And I’d like it back.”

“Wait…” Ethan looked up at the petrified doctor and pointed at the monster. “Doc, is this the one who…?”

A nod was all it took. Deep down, Victor knew what he’d have to do in order to secure Vanessa’s freedom, but he found himself too afraid. Memories of his torment were flooding back into his mind, and the very notion of having to suffer even more was almost unbearable. Still, upon looking into the trapped woman’s eyes, he was certain that losing her would be far worse than anything Caliban could ever do to him. Though Vanessa seemed to be trying to dissuade him from giving in by means of her haunted eyes, it wasn’t nearly enough. Seeing Proteus die in front of him was terrible on its own, but if Victor were to cause the death of yet another friend, he would never forgive himself.

“Please, I…” He held up his hands as he reached the bottom step. “I’ll come with you, just let her live. Release her.”

Vanessa shook her head to the best of her ability, and even the others appeared reluctant. But the victorious gleam in the creature’s eyes overpowered them all.

“Come here,” he told the doctor, knowing he would obey.

Victor shut his eyes, vainly trying to restrain the tears. Every bone in his body was screaming in objection, but he tried to imagine Vanessa’s wellbeing. That was the only way to make his legs move. Eventually, once he was a mere foot away from the door, Caliban swiftly took his hand from the woman’s mouth, grabbed Victor’s arm with it, and used his other hand to push Vanessa away. She turned to them like a lightening bolt, but Malcolm quickly went forward to seize her.

“No!” she barked, attempting to wriggle free. “He wasn’t going to kill me, it was a trick.”

“Indeed. As monstrous as I may look, I’ll not kill those who haven’t wronged me.”

“Mr. Chandler, your guns.”

Ethan had his pistols at the ready within seconds, but the monster had already maneuvered Victor in front of him and was using him as a shield.

“Unwise.”

“Mr. Chandler…” muttered Sir Malcolm, wondering why he hadn’t done the deed.

“Dammit, I can’t get a clean shot!”

“While I have nothing against the lady, the same is not so for this.” Caliban briefly pressed his nose behind the smaller man’s ear before continuing. “If anyone tries to take him from me again, he’ll pay with his life. You’ll find that following us back to our home wouldn’t bode well either.”

Victor couldn’t keep from wincing. He could feel the childish anger radiating from his creation’s body as he went on.

“Just stay away and leave us alone. He is not yours, is that clear? He is _mine!_ ”

There was a very brief silence, followed by Vanessa breaking it with a glare that could kill.

“You are a repellent creature.”

Another pause. Victor almost expected Caliban to fly into a rage, but instead, he felt him scoff against his face.

“You don’t know the half of it.”

Something within the smaller man suddenly broke.

“Please, shoot him!” Victor was shocked at his own words, but he meant them. Now that Vanessa was safe, he would gladly meet death rather than return to the earth’s Hell. “Please, Mr. Chandler!”

Ethan was still trying to direct his aim, but the doctor could see in his eyes that he wasn’t going to risk killing the wrong person. Still, he begged all the more.

“Kill me if you must, but destroy him! Don’t let him hurt me again, I’d rather die!”

Vanessa tried to break out of Malcolm’s hold once more as Cailban dragged the sobbing Victor out the doorway, but it was no use. Ethan kicked the side of the staircase a few times before turning to them.

“What the fuck can we do now?”

“We can’t let him go,” Vanessa declared, turning to the older man. “Can’t we take the carriage…?”

“What of his threat against the doctor’s life?”

“I think not,” Sembene mused gently. “Had he intended to simply kill the doctor, why go through all of this to get him back?” He paused momentarily, shaking his head. “No…there is something more that he plans.”

Agreeing with him, Vanessa looked back at Malcolm with a determined expression.

“We cannot stand idly by.”

“They probably went back to that place in the woods,” Ethan added. “We know where it is now, so maybe we could go around and…”

After a few contemplative seconds, Malcolm nodded.

“We should wait a brief while, perhaps a half-hour, and then we’ll go. Vanessa, you’re to stay here.” She tried to object, but he held up a hand to stop her. “If something goes wrong, you will be our best hope.”

Everyone was quiet then. They were worried, but despite their doubts, their combined powers had to be worth something.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Victor could only watch helplessly from behind the corner as the carriage pulled out after a half-hour and headed in the opposite direction.

_Just as this monster predicted…_

“There,” Caliban muttered, tightening his hold when the doctor tried to angrily pull away. “They were clever enough to find you the first time, but not another.”

With that, he straightened his grip on Victor and yanked him through a bunch of dark alleyways.

“Where…where are you taking me?”

“To the last place your friends will ever think to look.”

Before the smaller man could even think about this, everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sooooooo sorry for the long delay, but the post-graduation job search (which has luckily ended in my employment!) took longer than expected. Though this chapter is on the short side, I'll try to get back into the swing of things. Thanks again for the support, the comments, and the views. That said, read on and enjoy =)

Victor’s sight was a bit blurry at first, but he was shocked when everything came into view. It was his own laboratory. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he saw it last, but it hardly processed. The doctor was laying on a mattress he recognized from his bedroom down the stairs. However, it was on the floor without the frame, and not just any part of the floor. His insides twisted upon seeing the crimson stain in the wood beside him. The man quickly tried to recoil from the sight, only to feel his wrists bound behind him and his ankles roped as well.

“Oh, you’re up.”

Before Victor could even think of trying to wriggle free, Caliban walked over from his perch in a nearby corner, dropping his trench coat carelessly onto the floor. He soon had his captive pinned down. Victor’s horrid memories spurred him to squirm and kick with everything in him, but it wasn’t nearly enough. The creature straddled him and moved his strong hands to the smaller man’s throat, swiftly stilling him. Looking into those teary blue eyes ignited an all-consuming rage within the monster.

“You left,” he growled through his teeth, leaning down until their faces were almost touching. “You ran from me again!”

All Victor could do was try to breathe. He was unmoved by these declarations, as his few days of freedom were indeed a welcome respite. It was far too difficult to feel guilty, especially after what his firstborn had done. But now, he was more afraid than ever. The doctor’s attempts to cry out were halted when the fingers tightened around his neck even more.

“Another excuse, child? More pleads for mercy?” Caliban’s eyes had filled with tears too. “I watched you every moment, and not once did you try to leave that house. If you were truly my good boy, you’d have fought them tooth and nail. You’d have come outside and waited for me to fetch you.”

Something about these words infuriated the smaller man. His captor’s grip had loosened a little bit, so he used his intake of breath to scoff. Despite his fear, seeing the yellow eyes flash in anger was greatly satisfying.

“You claim to be so well-versed, but…you were wrong. My comrades did find me, as they will again. And you were foolish to think I was ever yours.” Caliban’s face showed hurt for a moment, fueling the doctor’s rage even more. “Don’t look so heartbroken, you foul ogre. I tried to make amends, _wanted_ to for a time, even in light of your revolting conviction and outpourings of supposed love.”

“I did love you,” the creature snapped, leaning back a little bit. “I _do_.”

“No. You never saw me as an equal, nor did you want us to live a happy life together. All you ever did was hurt me and degrade me, because it pleased you. Nobody in their right mind would want to be with a monster such as you.”

At this point, Victor no longer cared if his creation killed him.

“Everything about you disgusts me to the very core, just as it disgusts all others. Each person in this world would rightfully choose death over being with you, and I welcome it. So stop wasting my time with your blubbering menace and get on with it, demon!”

The creature gazed down at him for a long time. Victor couldn’t decipher his expression, which made him even more nervous with each passing moment. Eventually, Caliban spoke with a steady voice.

“Perhaps you were right about my stupidity regarding your friends. They seem loyal, better than either of us deserve. They might even find us here.”

His demeanor was starting to frighten the smaller man.

_Where is he going with this?_

“But they’ll not find you living. You’ll be dead, as will I.”

Then, the monster bent back down and hovered his deathly lips right over Victor’s.

“Until that moment comes, you will know pain. It will be all you know. I gave you a chance to be happy with me, and you flung it away like the ungrateful little urchin you are. You’ll die horribly, Victor, but first, you are going to suffer.”

With that, he moved both hands to the doctor’s sleeping shirt and ripped it open, making Victor cry out in shock. He immediately started struggling again, not wanting to know what his firstborn was planning. But Caliban quickly tore off a piece of the ruined garment and stuffed it into his prisoner’s mouth, silencing his squeals. The smaller man was helpless to do anything but watch as his creation began rubbing his hands all over the exposed torso beneath him. Struggling didn’t do the slightest amount of good, but Victor struggled all the same. It only served to bring more attention upon himself.

“Tell me, did you ever enjoy this? Or did you hate it from the start?”

This fueled the doctor’s rage, as he had no way of answering. All he was capable of doing was shaking his head.

“You did? Wonderful.” The monster moved his face closer before continuing. “For the rest of your life, it will never stop.”

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

“God _dammit!_ ”

Ethan paced furiously outside the cabin as Malcolm came back out.

“They’ve left. Or perhaps they never came back at all.”

“No, they didn’t.”

And indeed, Ethan was sure of it. He didn’t make it known, but he didn’t have any trace of Victor’s scent. In fact, he figured the wind had blown it all away.

“Where else could they have gone?”

“That _thing_ didn’t exactly leave a calling card, did he?” snapped the American.

Things were quite tense between the three men for a while. Then, the elder man gradually broke the tension.

“Well…perhaps Vanessa’s spiritual advisors will yield an answer.”

Once Malcolm made his way back down the hill towards the carriage, Sembene subtly looked over at Ethan. While it was far too early to give up, they both knew how bad things would turn if their ally didn’t lead them in the right direction.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! SO SO sorry for another long wait; work is incredibly busy. But thanks so much for the support, and for taking time to read the story. BTW, this chapter is dark and explicit! Read on and enjoy =)

“Look,” Caliban barked, forcing Victor’s head to the side. “It’s still there.”

The smaller man’s stomach turned at the sight of the blood spot. It was mere inches from him, and the odor was almost worse than actually seeing the stain. He tried to turn away, but the creature’s grip was too strong.

“It was all because of you, creator. You destroyed him.” All the doctor could do was whine through his gagged mouth. “You destroyed us both, like you destroy everything. You must _want_ to have such an effect.”

He snaked a hand down his captive’s trousers, prompting Victor to flail even more frantically. But it was in vain. Everything he did was in vain, whether it was escaping this monster or creating life from death. And it remained that way for the next hour.

_He’ll end it soon. He has to…_

Eventually, after he’d long deprived his prisoner of his remaining clothes, Caliban simply stared down at him. Oh, how Victor hated that…not knowing what this thing was thinking about. He’d never wanted his firstborn to talk as much as he did now. But when he finally opened his mouth, Victor wished he hadn’t.

“We must know each other completely before we die, Victor.” While the smaller man didn’t expect anything worse than what he’d already suffered, the monster wasn’t done. “You must know me, as I’ve known you.”

_What’s he saying?_

“You will be inside of me, in every way.”

“ **No!** ”

Victor couldn’t annunciate the word, but it was forcing its way past the cloth. Though being degraded again was horrible to even consider, the idea of Caliban making him respond, making him participate…

To make matters even worse, the creature clearly intended to take his time. Knowing there was no way for his creator to free himself, he stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. It was actually amusing to watch Victor desperately trying to squirm off of the mattress. However, as he moved on to his pants, he also felt hurt.

_Another rejection…_

But he focused on the task at hand and got onto his knees. Before the panicked doctor could scoot away, his captor grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him back.

“Save your strength, creator. You’ll need it.”

Victor choked in disgust as Caliban sat on his hips to still him. But he didn’t remain there for long. In a matter of seconds, he’d bent down to run his hands and lips across the smaller man’s collarbone. All the poor doctor could do was squeeze his eyes shut and pretend it wasn’t happening. Unfortunately, it proved to be completely ineffective.

The monster’s mouth soon moved lower, causing Victor to release a strangled groan. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him again. The knowledge that he’d been recaptured had already settled into his head, but it was still so unreal. How could he be in a safe haven with his comrades, only to…?

He was biting the gag now. It was the only way to draw his concentration away from what Caliban was doing with his lips. No torture could possibly be worse than this. It wasn’t just what the creature had done; it was also the fact that he could make Victor feel this way.

It didn’t take long for the monster to arouse Victor enough for the purpose he had in mind. Once he was sure everything was ready, he reached down to remove the gag.

“Get _off_ me!” the doctor wailed, trying not to sound like he was begging. “ **No!** ”

“Shh.”

Victor’s organ was still slick from his numerous completions, so Caliban wasn’t worried about there being pain. In any case, his maker was smaller than him.

“Stop…”

“This won’t hurt.”

But that wasn’t what Victor was afraid of. More than anything in the world, he was terrified that Caliban would prove himself right by forcing the subdued man to feel such repulsive things. And when his firstborn squatted over his hips and began easing himself down onto Victor, that fear became a reality once more.

“ _Yes_ …”

There was a bit of a sting, but the creature barely felt it. Having Victor inside of him was such a heavenly sensation, unlike anything he’d experienced…well, except for the night he had Victor for the first time. He would treasure both of those instances until the moment of his death, which was surely not too far in the future. Still, Caliban intended to keep his promise up until then.

Poor Victor was powerless to stop his moans from escaping. The tight feeling was too irresistible, too awful, too much. There was no way to ignore this, or the unwanted pleasure building up within him.

_No, I can’t!_

He tried to fight it, but it only served to prolong the process. Whenever his arousal went down, Caliban would simply keep moving until it went back up. The doctor couldn’t do a thing to stop this, and it made him feel so weak and feeble. Every part of him was breaking. His heart, his body, his mind…

Finally, after an unknown number of torturous minutes, Victor was able to release.

_Make him get off of me now. Please…_

But the creature wasn’t budging. He was still moving in an attempt to reach his own completion. The pressure around his expired flesh was quickly turning into another kind of torment, spurring Victor to struggle.

“Oh, _stop!_ Please, I **can’t!** ”

Caliban ignored the pleas, putting both hands on Victor’s chest as he increased his pace. He seemed to enjoy his captive’s cries, but luckily, it sped things up enough to the point where the doctor didn’t suffer for long. Victor closed his eyes and sighed when the monster ultimately spent himself upon his upper torso. Though it felt humiliating, at least it was over.

However, instead of pulling away, the creature leaned down to drape his body over Victor’s, pulling him close. The doctor tried to recoil, but there was no room to escape.

“Oh, Victor, _Victor_ …”

_Please, let him kill me soon. Let it end!_


End file.
